Rose of Decade
by Lillypebbles666
Summary: Hizaki x Kamijo, what will their future hold when so many rules are set?
1. Will my savior come?

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.1} Will my savior come?

Hizaki P.O.V

Cold night wind blowing past my face as i waited for my savior. Would my problems be solved after i was saved? Will i even be saved? I kept on thinking many questions as i tried to keep myself together; Trying to hold my sanity.

It is rather funny to be judged only because you love another, superior being. A being greater than the well known society of humans! They fear our love, thus I now am cursed and captivated in this small, stinking hole they dare to call prison. Tomorrow they will pile their wood, and i will wait for the time they force me upon my Death hill; Watching them curse at me while they slowly start a fire.

With those thoughts I managed it fall into a somewhat deep slumber; probably the silence before the storm as men say. The next day I was awoken rather harshly; Pulled up by my hair and soon being dragged up the stairs. In the end I stood there; In front of my own little death hill where i was supposed to burn on. In a weird, probably masochistic way i managed to smile as they read my crimes out loud to the crowd, hearing gasps and whispers. Why was it wrong to love another man? Why was it wrong to dress as a female while your gender is male? Why are those reasons to say i was a witch? It confused me so much, but it did not mind. I had faith in my savior and if he decides to let me down; Then so be it. I would have never imagined how scary it is to walk up on that unstable wooden trash. I think that was the point where i realized that i really was walking towards death. The people I once dared to call 'friends' were even there! Not to say their fair goodbyes or to mourn, no, they were gathered and whispering things to each other, while waiting for me to burn away because of my so called 'sins'.

To me, the worst thing that could happen did not happen; Thus I stood on the pile of wood and watched them put the lowest parts on fire. The red-golden flames, that soon turned into wild, red-golden beasts, were slowly advancing to my tied body. It was horrible to feel such a heat coming closer and closer, soon coming so close that I was sweating. Of course that was not the worst part! The smoke that was arising from it all was filling my lungs! It was truly a horrible and cruel experience; Feeling as if you were suffocating! The people who were standing around me started to clap, there had been ' another witch' burned after all! By now I was desperately gasping for air, my confident smile long gone and turned into a true troubled and scared expression while I was trying to survive; The will of living taking over. In only a few seconds, which seemed like hours, I had tried everything I could; trying to escape my fate. Unfortunately it did not take long for me to realize that I was doomed, tears of frustration, helplessness and total defeat slid down my face. I had given up and did not believe in my savior anymore. Mentally I tried to cope with the idea of burning to ashes; Failing badly at that as I was scared to death of such a death! How could anyone possibly cope with such a death? I closed my eyes and tried to black everything out; The noisy people, the smoke, the fire, not to forget the heat of the fire and even my own thoughts.

One last thought I had was about the beautiful red roses my savior once had given me. Strangely enough I did not feel any pain at all; By now I should have felt myself burn! Though this was a different feeling; Happy, as if flying and being able to touch the sky. Had I died already? I just had to open my curious eyes, my brain taking a rather long time to registrar the fact that my savior; My master, lover and now also my hero, had rescued me from such a horrible fate as burning. I tried to talk but before I could do so I heard him silence me. I easily submitted to his wish and smiled slightly; Knowing I only had him now, not minding that at all! Belonging to him, Kamijo; Such a strong and fearless vampire, made me feel lucky and proud in a way.

Never could I repay him for risking himself to save me and I felt happy to know that he did save me; Swearing to myself I would do my best to help him. Even if it does cost my life.


	2. Answer to your call

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.2} Answer to your call

Kamijo P.O.V

I watched the cruelty that was displayed in front of me; Something only humans seemed capable of doing. To be honest i was afraid of what were to happen to me " slave", though deep inside i was doing more than worrying;I was freaking.

The letter i had received not to long ago was a shock to me; ' she' captured and sentenced to death? Had those humans figured out everything? Was not only MY own life, but also my whole race at the point of being discovered?

It pained me to see how they treater 'her'. 'She' was a fine lady with manners and a good personality; Caring and loving like that of a mother. Those disgusting pigs, treating' her' so low!

Sometimes I forget I was also once human; This though, gives me enough reasons to hate my old live and the humans that were still around; Excluding some, like my ' slave'. It was more than a surprise when I saw 'her' smile: Did 'she' know I had come and planned to save 'her'?

My mind seemed to doubt that while I moved my body to camouflage between the mass of humans; Hiding my supernatural being, moving closer and unnoticed to the front, towards ' her', to the burning pile.

Never had I thought that my old race; Humans, would be so monstrous to burn someone like ' her'. My dead and non living heart was frightened with the different emotions that surged through at this sight. Those emotions I normally could hide at so many occasions, though this...It truly scared me. Yes the great Kamijo was scared of losing a ' slave' ; How pitiful! Anger was also surging through his being; Why did Hizaki just take this without a struggle? Accepted this horrible punishment just like that?

Hand he not understand, that those beautiful red roses I had sent to him, were meant to show my love? I could not utter those words as we are always watched; Observed by people, every step we took together being watched carefully. I could see why they see 'her' as a witch. ' Her' stunning looks; Pure beauty! And those rosy lips that made me hunger after them every single time I saw them. God, it must be a sin to just look at ' her', but this feeling is too wonderful to be ignored or stuffed away.

Finally, after so many years I have found a reason again!

The most I liked were those innocent and curious eyes that which made my heart melt instantly! As I could no longer take the sight of my ' slave' starting to urn away in front of me, I used my inhuman speed to free ' her'. After I had successfully untied 'her' I moved to run as fast as I could; managing to go unnoticed.

From now on ' she' will be mine and the humans that once had known 'her' will think 'she' is dead; Burned to ashes.

I felt complete again with 'her' in my arms, the lively warm body against my cold dead one. Somehow I automatically silenced 'her' as I knew what a big effect flames and smoke can cause someone;Even a vampire feared those red-golden beasts!

I smiled down at 'her' and kissed her lips softly; glad to see my castle coming into view very soon after.

My secret lover...Would you be with me forever? Through all the many centuries that are to come? Will you be my princess for eternity? My mind wondered; The questions never answered as I did not have the courage to ask you.

After I had arrived at my castle I noticed you were asleep, thus I made a quick move to move to my room; placing you upon my large and comfortable bed that I rarely used. My coffin laying in the dungeon, the lid open as I was still awake, the golden designs on the black wood probably looking beautiful as ever. Though my mind quickly wondered back to you. Such a beauty you are!

I ghosted my lips over yours, shortly and also very softly kissing your sleeping form; Afraid my sleeping beauty would awaken, afraid of being caught doing such a 'sin.

I suppose my ' slave' had been quite tired, though after this all it was no surprise!

Ma Cheri~

I lust after you; Your body and soul making me loose my mind and yet you do not seem to mind how you do so, not to forget how you do not seem bothered by the fact you fill me with love!

Sometimes I wonder if you wish for us to climb a new and forbidden path; A path that is hated by both of our races.

My dear princess, would you want that?

I seated myself next to your resting body, onto the bed, stroking through your golden locks with my bare hands. If I hadn't known any better I would have sworn your hair is pure silk! I stayed like that and waited for you to awaken.

After all; Vampires have time.


	3. Apology

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.3} Apology

Hizaki P.O.V

The trip seemed so short as I laid in your arms, feeling so happy! A smile even made it's way across my face; The result of todays stress taking over sooner than I had expected. My eyes closed, feeling heavy as I opened them again, a soft yawn following as my savior continued to carry me to wherever he wished. I Dozed off not much later, my head resting on his chest, my small hands clenching his shirt.

Somehow my sleep was confusing and distorted. It was strange, I was floating in blackness and yet I was not, things came by so fast I could not understand!It frightened me, this dream so weird and yet it felt so real! I do not know how long I had slept but at some point I could feel someone stroking my hair; Calming me.

My prince, is it you at my side doing this to me? A soft smile appeared on my features as my big, curious and somewhat feminine eyes opened slightly; Peeking next to me. The smile got slightly bigger as I now could also smell him; Smell his cologne. The smell was purely you, made and fitted and something that completed your beautiful appearance.

I relaxed and sighed happily, feeling safe again; My eyes now opening to look at your perfect body, perfect face,eyes...Lips!How could I not reach out to touch your perfect skin? I did not realized what I had done before it was too late. Yes I was currently caressing your cold cheek with my right hand, sitting up, blushing as I noticed what I was doing and shyly continued to look at you, not wanting to seem disrespectful " I am truly sorry, master" I said, implying towards the inappropriate touches; My voice begging for my master his approval of my apology. My hand retreated and were placed into my lap. I wanted to thank you and show that I am yours; Just how to do such a thing?

I was too filthy compared to your eternal beauty; Too clumsy to stay around you as anything more than a slave. I had accepted that. I can still remember why I went to town in the first place; Why I left your home without your allowance. It was another childish things I had in me, some small disagreement made me be so childish. I alone had caused this mess.

Kamijo-sama, will you punish me now?

It was so very hard for me to not screw things up. Even under your stern gaze I managed to make a mistake. Like I did before; I touched you. Me; A filthy slave!

Oh mon amour~ How can you let such creature as me into your rich and well decorated house? I sighed softly, looking around. In the end my eyes widened in realization; Accursed I was on his bed! I quickly scrambled off and away from the bed, hitting my head against the small nightstand. Only a small whimper left my lips as I sat on my knees quickly, apologizing yet again...


	4. Awakened, beautiful rose?

~Rose of Decade~ {Chp.4} Awakened, beautiful rose?

Kamijo P.O.V

I do not know for how long I have been sitting there; Just admiring the beauty radiating off you. I smiled somewhat as 'she' woke up, observing 'her' every movement as I tried to hide both my lust and hunger for blood. Of course the smile also dropped, I was not going to let 'her' ask bothering questions; Like she normally does.

I felt a shock through my body as a warm and soft hand touched my own cold and pale cheek. I could feel the others blood pumping though 'her' veins. 'She' knew what I was, why was she so careless? Barely saved from death, by death. Now even playing with death!

Why did you touch me though? I will never allow these kind of things; Not, because I do not want you to touch me, princess, it was more because of my building fear of snapping; Losing control and then harming you.

Your my 'slave'

thus you weren't allowed to do these things  
anyway; Yet I still wondered...

What if I would sink my teeth into your neck?

A Shiver ran through my body as I could already imagine the rich taste of blood you have. I could literally feel my hunger increase and I tried hard not to bite down in your wrist, grunting slightly as it was getting harder and harder. I tried to focus on 'her' innocent eyes but that did not work much better, that only made my lust increase.

Damnit Kamijo! Get a hold of yourself!

I bit my tongue to hold back any sounds, holding back my desires. I will control myself!

A small smirk formed on my lips; Hizaki was remembering his place again, his hand dropping down and away from my face. Inwardly I was unhappy about that, but I knew it was better this way " You owe me, 'slave'" I murmured, my voice holding no emotion as my eyes continued to look the other in 'her' eyes.

I can only imagine how dark and maybe even frightening I looked, but we both knew we could not afford being lovely to each other. Death had been so close to you once, why let it com back again?

The sight of you tumbling off my bed made me sad and worried, silently wondering if you were alright, still no emotion on my face though. Luckily you weren't hurt through the fall. " I accept, though seeing as you disobeyed you will not be allowed to go out of my house. You shall pay me with your life, is that clear, Hizaki?" I stated, feeling somewhat bad for locking 'her' inside of my house. I wish for you to understand why I am doing this. It is all for your protection!


	5. Such a shame

~ Rose of Decade~{Chp.5} Such a shame

Hizaki P.O.V

I sat there silently after my prince had told me what to do. The only thing i could do was nod my head in agreement, obeying his commands. How could i possible disobey him ever again? He had endagered himself and his race just to rescue me! Slowly i got up; my eyes still avoiding his face, not wishing to show any sign of rude behaviour "Yes master, i understand...Do you wish for me to do anything? I do not wish to disturb you any longer, please forgive me for taking so much time from you"i said softly, yet again my eyes focusing on my masters shoes, bowing my head as i thanked him. I was more nervous as i stood here, then when i was in prison. I hated the fact i was being such a sore spot for my master; Hated the fact how i looked at the moment. A half burned dress, ripped at many sides,dirt from the small i had been stuffed into all over my body and my hair; One complete mess! Then the smell of smoke! It was all just disturbing to me, so surely my prince would be disgusted by my very appearance!

In some point i did not mind that my hair was a complete mess; I was already glad i still had it! I had met a very nice, well mannered and good looking girl in prison. She had such long beautiful hair! I was forced to watch her scream and plea for help as men came to let out their animalistic desires. Such a disgusting and low thing to do, raping someone and then act as if nothing had ever happened. The rape was preformed infront of me, but there was nothing i could do, i was and still am weak, how could i ever help someone other than being a slave?

After that encounter the girl had gone completely quiet; for the rest of the night that is, seeing as the next day she was dragged from her cell, getting her head shaved before moving up and out of the cells. I knew I'd never see her again, though i somehow hoped she will be happier in whatever comes after death.

The gruesome picture of her pleading and screaming was embedded deeply into both my heart and brain, and especially when they shaved her head her look sent a shiver to my spine. Her eyes were empty, total emotionless while her body was bruised and tattered. why did she face the gallows? She was such a nice girl and the only reason for what she did was because she wished to survive!

The worst thing of this whole matter was that i saw it as my responsibility to stop them from harming her but i was paralized in fear. Why do i have a male body? I'm a coward and worthless, not only do i lack courage but i also do not have strength!

I knew i was a failure as a male, thus i pretend to be a female. I still do not understand why it was a 'sin'as the citizens say, all i know is that this was why i had to face my excecution...

That image of something so horrible will haunt me forever; Reminding me how i failed to help her...


	6. Just a mere slave

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.6} Just a mere slave

Kamijo P.O.V

I watched 'her', biting the inside of my cheek to prevent me from starting to smile. 'She' was just so adorable, stunning annd amazing!  
Sometimes i wonder why i would notgive 'her' and me a try and become 'us' I nearly rolled my eyes at my own bothering thoughts 'she'was nothing more but a mere slave that i bought for a cheap price from some slave market!

I will always memorize how how beautiful 'she' looked, even as she was such a dirty and skinny thing; 'Her' eyes were the things that captured me and in that instant i bought 'her'. 'She' had been such a mess back then, but now 'she' had developed from a small garden weed to a beautiful blooming rose; 'Her' sense had grown so lovely and more lively, 'her' leaves had unfold and now showed 'her' pure forbid the sinful thoughts i had at night about 'her' at night!

Surely they were bothersome, but i did not have to think nor worry about that now.

"Hizaki, your present is not a bother to me at all" my deep voice ghosted through the room; Oh, how true that was! My eyes sandered over 'her' body; feeling the desire to touch the other's friangle being; Knowing that i was forbid to do so. i am, after all, a wealthy land lord, surrounded by the quantaty of 'servants'that i needed but 'she'...

"Shower, Hizaki, and then get some more rest. I do doubt you would be any good to do your regular chorus" And that was indeed truely what i thought, though maybe 'she' had not realized the trembling of 'her' own body? Or the dirt 'she'was covered in? Plus, i had bought 'her' a small gift, of course it was nothing too fancy as 'she'was still a slave, though deep inside i knew that i wanted to please and spoil 'her', no other 'slave'had gotten a present from me while she..she gets many things, just to satisfy this urge i had.

"You are free for today, i expect to see you tomorrow morning at sunrise"I stated blankly. 'She' should leave now before other urges take control; Urges for 'her' sweet and innocent blood.

Was i an egoist to keep 'her', such a beautiful and delicate rose, locked away in my house even if i had visitors? Was it wrong from me to want 'her' for myself and thus did not want any other man to have his eyes on 'her'?

I did not hold the answers to my questions, but truthfully said; I did not care.


	7. Rushed Bath

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.7}Rushed Bath

Hizaki P.O.V

Once again I felt my head move in agreement to my master's words. I bowed to my master, before leaving the room, making my way to the small 'servants' bathroom. Not that we minded, here we actually had a bathroom, where other slaves were just to wash in an icy cold pound or river somewhere nearby. And believe me, it isn't healthy either, especially in the winter, some would break the ice since they could not stand the smell of them selves and then accidentally slip under it, freezing to death.

No, Kamijo-sama's mansion was a small place in heaven for every slave!

I sighed as I entered the small bathroom, quickly stripping from my clothes while checking if the water was still warm. Luckily it was! Immediately I got in and started to clean myself. I could definitely not risk my body being seen by anyone!

A groan moved from my lips as my skinny and bruised body sank into the water, the mild temperature not making it too painful, but on my wounds it still hurt!

For a short moment I just sat there, a soft smile tuning in on my lips as my body got used to the slight pain caused by the water, relaxing for a short while before starting to wash my body.

Every minute in here…

I could hear a clock ticking my time away; it made me hurry even more!

Every minute is a risk…I might be discovered…And lose it all, my whole life!

With those thoughts I moved from the tub, quickly covering myself with a luckily rather big towel, which was able to cover myself mostly, though not completely.

Shock came over my features as I saw HIM…

I Yelled out slightly in shock after my brain had understand that Kamijo stood there…in front of me, my face turning bright red while my body trembled in fear.

No…After so many years…This could not happen to me!

I felt the failure and shame, looking down as I felt my masters eyes on me, moving the towel a bit more down. I whimpered and backed away a bit, holding the towel close as I did.

Oh prince, I am so sorry!

I gasped as the towel was ripped away from my hands rather forcefully; crying out in pain as my body collided against the door, blocking anyone to see or help me. At first I winced, though then I thought about it…

' I deserve this'

I thought, slowly opening my brown orbs to see my master's now white, furious eyes.

Oh, how I knew a simple apology would not be enough!

After only a small amount of silence I could not take it and turned my head away. So many thoughts that now only he could answer!

What would happen now?

I gasped, my feminine eyes widening in shock; a sudden pain startling me!

Did you do it master?...Will you…You know..?

I was unable to form he right questions, my heart pounding in my chest, for once fear actually built up in me. Sure I had faced death before but…I do not wish to die by his fangs…By his anger!

I knew what my master was.

He was a vampire, a person whom got eternal youth by making the deal with the devil, drinking blood to stay strong.

And yet, he's so handsome…Beautiful in his own elegant ways!

And yet…He could not do this to me! I was not ready…Unwilling, shocked, in pain…

But then again he owned me.

Yet I whimpered and tried my best to get him off me, finding it impossible to move, my body frozen to the spot as the other's long fangs pierced more and more into my skin, my blood freely flowing into his mouth, making him stronger and me weaker.

This situation had gone from bad to worse and I knew I had only a short time left! Tears rolled down my cheeks as I started to beg "Master…please!" I spoke, finding it hard to breathe.

I barely made it out of the flames…And now I will have the death I truly fear? Death by someone I respect and…love?

A small groan escaped my lips before I started to see black spots, my legs starting to give in, my body growing cold and sleepy.

Who would have thought I'd be killed by my savior?

Darkness consumed me…


	8. Shocking Discovery

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.8} Shocking Discovery

Kamijo P.O.V

My heart felt heavy after Hizaki had left, the words like "Wasting time" still ringing in my ears. I wish I could tell 'her' how much her company meant to me, how much I enjoyed it; but I could not do such a thing!

"Hizaki..."I murmured to myself as I suddenly noticed I had sharpened my hearing to listen to 'her' graceful steps through the hallway, towards and into the bathroom. A smirk graced it's way onto my lips as I quickly got the dress I had gotten for her, literally 'sneaking' into the bathroom, not that I cannot sneak around in my own room, but I guess was a pervert at times and wished to see 'her' naked?

My wish got granted though I dropped the clothes I had for 'her' the minute I saw her beautiful and yet not feminine body. I saw the one I 'loved' and 'adored' standing there; Naked, showing me something that made more than just one emotion well up into my heart.

I was confused, angry at how 'she' could lie to me like this, hurt as I thought 'she' had the same feelings at me; Now realizing that was of all those emotions, which probably were shown clearly on my face, Anger took over and surged through my veins, my face soon turning emotionless, matching the cold glare I sent 'her', or should I say his?

How could you...?

I growled lowly from my throat, ripping the towel away before slamming his body into the wall so many emotions ran through me and I think those were my downfall

...I, at some point, lost my ability of clear thinking, while I could feel my natural urges take over, the overwhelming pain in my chest being replaced by hunger, lust; Everything I had tried to cover up those years that I had him ,slipped from me.

I never knew, you knew about me being a vampire…

I was shocked as I moaned at something so sweet and pure filling my mouth; a familiar taste to a vampire...blood.

I drank the rich substance eagerly, moaning from time to time as I let the pleasurable taste flow into my mouth.

Today, I am still wondering how I was able to stop those natural urges, it was all beyond me; Such a horrifying sight I had after I opened my eyes own private 'princess' or. Prince?

No, I refuse to call him anything manly, he was too beautiful and caring to be so!...And yet my eyes had not deceived me; I knew it was no illusion.

I watched the other's pale face, feeling guilt taking over, watching him slump down the door, out of my arms as I had released the tight grip on him.

I was unsure what to do, though against all my wishes of having to touch the other; after all the confusion of how I felt for the other, I still dressed him in the dress I had bought for him.

Why did fate had to be so cruel on me?

Just as I thought I could love someone, this happened!

Males are not supposed to dress like women...Hizaki...Is this why you went to prison? Had they found out?

I shook my head and moved the other to his small slave quarter, putting him on the thin mat he had as a bed, covering him with a blanket. I was unsure...

Did hate or love you? I moved out of there, into my beautiful garden, seating myself on a rock near the roses, admiring their beauty whilst trying to clear my mind; trying to find a solution to this whole situation


	9. What is to come?

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.3} Apology

Hizaki P.O.V

The trip seemed so short as I laid in your arms, feeling so happy! A smile even made it's way across my face; The result of todays stress taking over sooner than I had expected. My eyes closed, feeling heavy as I opened them again, a soft yawn following as my savior continued to carry me to wherever he wished. I Dozed off not much later, my head resting on his chest, my small hands clenching his shirt.

Somehow my sleep was confusing and distorted. It was strange, I was floating in blackness and yet I was not, things came by so fast I could not understand!It frightened me, this dream so weird and yet it felt so real! I do not know how long I had slept but at some point I could feel someone stroking my hair; Calming me.

My prince, is it you at my side doing this to me? A soft smile appeared on my features as my big, curious and somewhat feminine eyes opened slightly; Peeking next to me. The smile got slightly bigger as I now could also smell him; Smell his cologne. The smell was purely you, made and fitted and something that completed your beautiful appearance.

I relaxed and sighed happily, feeling safe again; My eyes now opening to look at your perfect body, perfect face,eyes...Lips!How could I not reach out to touch your perfect skin? I did not realized what I had done before it was too late. Yes I was currently caressing your cold cheek with my right hand, sitting up, blushing as I noticed what I was doing and shyly continued to look at you, not wanting to seem disrespectful " I am truly sorry, master" I said, implying towards the inappropriate touches; My voice begging for my master his approval of my apology. My hand retreated and were placed into my lap. I wanted to thank you and show that I am yours; Just how to do such a thing?

I was too filthy compared to your eternal beauty; Too clumsy to stay around you as anything more than a slave. I had accepted that. I can still remember why I went to town in the first place; Why I left your home without your allowance. It was another childish things I had in me, some small disagreement made me be so childish. I alone had caused this mess.

Kamijo-sama, will you punish me now?

It was so very hard for me to not screw things up. Even under your stern gaze I managed to make a mistake. Like I did before; I touched you. Me; A filthy slave!

Oh mon amour~ How can you let such creature as me into your rich and well decorated house? I sighed softly, looking around. In the end my eyes widened in realization; Accursed I was on his bed! I quickly scrambled off and away from the bed, hitting my head against the small nightstand. Only a small whimper left my lips as I sat on my knees quickly, apologizing yet again...


	10. Decide the Future

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.10} Decide the Future

Kamijo P.O.V

I had made up my mind after I had thought things through the whole night long. I will have to risk all I have in order to make it work and in some way I was positive that even if my fortune was lost, I would still be happy! I just cannot help but wonder...Will she understand?

For once in my life I felt nervous; the feeling a **rarity** in my being!

I bit my lower lip and sighed, trying to calm myself down; finding it useless, which of course frustrated me.  
_Risking MY Hizaki...Risking MY fortune...Was it all worth it? I frowned at my own stupid thoughts._

Hizaki had achieved something inside of me, something which I was unsure about but I dared to call it, love.

True the discovery shocked me and also had angered me to various points but now that I had calmed down and cleared my mind I realized that it did not matter to me.

_Strange was it not? Being in love with someone whom you basically do not know, and yet willing to risk everything for that person!_

I sighed and knew the human race would loath us for the relationship we would be in, thus it would be hard for me to stay in my own lands... Not that Hizaki was not worth such a sacrifice, it would just be hard to rebuild everything, but then again I had time on my side, living for an eternity brings fortune in a way.

In only a few fast steps I moved past the many slaves, into my room, seating myself in the red leather sofa whilst moving some of my long hair over my shoulder; now waiting for my princess to arrive.

I smiled slightly; from today on Hizaki will be mine and nobody would even dare to take her away from me! We shall live happy life; through eternities together!

_Finally...My __**loneliness**__...My curse and yet at the same time my blessing...it might lighten a bit; Please understand Hizaki..Please?_

The small smile remained on my lips as I heard my princess approach me, her steps coming closer and closer to my room; My nervousness rising as well as my lust for blood and desire to have you.

As fast as lightning I moved to the door, pulling you in and throwing you carefully onto my bed

With precision. I knew you would be confused or nervous, but so was I!

I locked the door and turned around, pinning the other down on my bed; FEELING my excitement grow as well as in my chest as in my pants.

_How much I wanted you Hizaki...I will take you and make you mine!_

He shocked me the day before, right?

So now I shall do the same, it was only fair! Seeing as I even OWNED him... And then I had not even mentioned the damn SEXY looks he gave me!

I sighed; my thoughts going on and on, confusing me. What to call Hizaki..He? She? I smiled at the conclusion that it will be her; He wanted that right? I will treat him like the lady he is then!

I smirked down at Hizaki, my long fangs showing off at the other, seeing as I no longer had to hide them from the other, why not show off with them?

Of course the temptation of tasting the others blood also grew stronger as my eyes roamed over Hizaki's body, my lips soon connecting with his soft ones, my fangs scraping along his lips slightly, though not forcefully; Not breaking the other's tender skin!

"**Hizaki...Do not fear me, I will make you belong to me even more now"** I heard myself speak.

Such useless things I said, but in some way I wanted to reassure and prepare the other; not that I could ever prepare him for what was to come, but I could try! Plus, despite all my attacks he still came to me.

_I hope I do not misinterpretation your feelings...?_  
I looked into your big eyes, hoping you would say something to give me any sign of like or disliking, seeing as so far you were too overwhelmed by the situation.

**_I would continue driving out my desires as long as you wish for me to continue..._**


	11. Make me yours

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.11} Make me yours

Hizaki P.O.V

My surprised face looked up to my master his own handsome face, blushing madly as he inched closer to my face; his strong and leader lips soon connecting to my stunned once; Making me immediately close my eyes and moan softly in delight, savoring every moment of this.

_**Was I dreaming?**_

I wished I could touch my master, but his firm grip of his hands holding me down made it simply impossible to do so. I was stunned still as my master's lips left mine, the kiss fresh in my memory, finding a place in both my head and my heart.

_**Prince...What are you doing?**_

Despite my confused thoughts I could not help but start begging "Prince...Please?" I heard myself say, the words pouring from my lips nervous and yet feeling so right while doing so! I knew I was begging for more, though I was still unsure of what!

_Would he honestly risk everything? Was this a sick joke? And what would happen after...Or wait...Will there even be a time after this strange event?_

I got red as I laid under Kamijo, trying hard to hide my excitement, which was, unfortunately for me, growing in its size. Though honestly, how could I not get sexually aroused when I have the man of my dreams atop of me?

I frowned in confusion of his words **"Fear you?"** I repeated unsure of what to think of that. Sure he had attacked me, though I knew I triggered that reaction and completely reserved the punishment I had gotten from him!

_**Never could I fear you prince, never...**_

Even though I knew that I remained nervous and bit my lower lip, slowly inching my lips to his, sealing our lips together in a second blissful moment. The hope of not getting into trouble rising up slightly, though my love and excitement had taken over clear control of my mind **"Master, no matter how many times different things will occur, I will never be able to force myself to part or fear you...Please, do not worry about such minor things"** I reassured him; A bright smile matching my words which I truly meant.

Again my mind wondered if you would risk everything you had built up so far? Wait I still was unsure if this was even happening, maybe I had died and heaven...no more like hell was playing cruel tricks on my memories and fantasies? Surely that must be it!

_**...Though somehow...I knew...I was alive...because...**_

_Every small movement, every blink of my master's eye, every nervous heartbeat of my own...Not to forget my problem between my legs... It was all in real life!_

The slight stare my master had fixed upon me made a flaming blush move over my cheeks once more, making me impatiently wiggle and move slightly.

**_Such a bad mistake that was!_**

A soft moan left my lips as I brushed myself against my master, on accident but it felt amazingly good! My face must have been so dark crimson at that very moment! Not to mention at how my master smirked down at me, knowingly almost!

Out of embarrassment I closed my eyes; please let everything be normal! I was afraid to open them again and was content with having them close despite the beautiful sight I was missing! I smiles and reopened them at my masters sweet words, looking at him in slight awe **"Master, make me yours then"** I said confident, knowing that that was what I wanted all along.

_**I wanted to please you. Be used by you and only you!**_

The blush remained on my cheeks as I continued to slightly stare at my master, the urge to touch him only growing! Why were you holding me down again? **"Master...please?"** I said wiggling my hands a bit in Kamijo's firm and yet somewhat gentle grip "I will not run, you can let go" I told him, kissing his lips trying to convince him of the truth.

I was anxious and excited of what were to come; would he bite me and make me of his kind? Would he use me as some kind of personal blood spender? Both ideas sound wrong in a way, but I adored either way as long as I could stay with him!


	12. Already that excited, Princess?

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.12} Already that excited, Princess?

Kamijo P.O.V

I smiled down at my princess, removing my hands of his wrists; His words encouraging me in my sinful desires, the actions of Hizaki pleasing me more than I could have ever imagined!

I kissed my princess yet again, sucking softly on the others lively, soft pink lips. Never will I be able to resist those full and soft lips.

The one under me, Hizaki, you looked so sinful like that! Sprawled out in front of me, a deep crimson blush on your soft and warm cheeks! A grin appeared on my face as the other moaned.

Already that excited, Princess?

And to think I have not even started yet!

I groaned and trusted into the other, moaning at the friction it caused; Repeating this actions. My lips close to your small ears, nibbling on it as sounds of excitement, which were sent directly into your ears, left my lips. I was glad; those sounds were made because of you, because of my lust after you...Not many have seen me like this, nor will I allow more than you to see me like this!

My hands moved over the dress, something which did not fit you at all; you deserved better, you were and will soon always be a pure beauty, deserving the best and only the best!

For a moment I hesitated, to find reassurance in your eyes, a soft kiss once again placed on top of your warm lips as I undid your dress. At that moment I could not help but let my eyes wonder over

You're beautiful and now naked body, nothing apart from my own clothing was parting us now.

The sight on my bed was absolutely breathtaking, even for a vampire like me, who does not even have the need for oxygen! The world stopped and my own moan seemed to echo from my room's walls "Hizaki..." I said, sounding breathless, excited and yet filled with lust, subconsciously licking my lips as my hunger grew "You look beautiful" I told him, complimenting him, noticing how much my body was getting hotter and hotter; Not to mention desperate.

My hand slipped down the others body, touching it, trying to take the others fears and doubts away while me, myself, only wanted to please the other, my princess.

The hesitation in the beginning started to turn more and more! Hizaki would be mine, even if he had been touched by someone else. I'd make sure to make him never forget this, I'll be the only one handling this rose; my rose!


	13. Loving You

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.13} ~ * Loving You * ~

**Neutral P.O.V.**

The two lovers seemed lost in their own world; Hizaki, the rose, being carefully handled by the prince, Kamijo.

The two lovers were obviously nervous; Hizaki showing it more than the prince, but that was as to be expected; the beautiful rose was shaking and flushed with a deep crimson still. The curiosity however never subsided in the feminine males eyes; neither did the love and passion!

The lust that held the prince caught just like some hard to get rid of disease only seemed to spread, making him soon make the first move; Touching his rose most private part, his hard cocksure the rose; The princess had to gasp at that touch, moaning soon after as that hand started to please him in so many sinful ways.

The prince was pleased and soon moaned himself, despite the fact he did not receive any direct pleasure; Watching Hizaki was pleasure enough to him though!

The prince wanted to say something as the beautiful person in front of him closed his eyes and bared his neck; did the rose realize the temptation it gave the prince? Most likely no, both were too lost in sinful pleasure.

"Beautiful rose, look at me and see my love, the love I shall carry for you and will follow despite the sins I make" The prince said, with a deep soothing voice, softly next to the princess his ear.

The princess was stunned by the beautiful words but soon another moan left his lips, his beautiful feminine eyes fluttering open to look somewhat shyly at the prince, slightly embarrassed by the loud sounds he was making.

The Rose was more than ready, but was too submissive to directly say something, plus he enjoyed the touches of the one he had always secretly loved. Though at some point it became unbearable to do nothing and the princess softly placed his rosy lips on those of his prince.

A Sweet and innocent kiss started it, but soon grew and turned into a heavy tongue fight; the princess clearly submitting to the prince as Hizaki has never been one of the dominating types.

The kissing of the princess his mouth and stocking of the other's hard on seemed to be everything the prince needed! His gentle touches delivered to his rose, while the prince his tongue was eagerly reacting to every sound which was made; licking and sucking, trying to discover as much of Hizaki's mouth as possible; the results just mind-blowing!

The princess soon enough wished for more though! Beloved please left his lips; the prince in the end having to give in to the other, too eager himself to hold up this game for much longer. The prince softly started to suck on his fingers; Coating them with saliva before putting the fingers away from his mouth, grinning at the beautiful rose in front of him.

Soon the princess his legs were spread and one finger was pushed into him, earning a yelp at the strange feeling. The prince was not discouraged by this though and continued to prepare his princess, soon adding a second finger, kissing the princess to calm him.

It did not take long for the princess to start to moan though; His body used to the feeling of two digits inside of him, moaning as the third was added, though this time the moan was in a bit discomfort.

Surely the princess knew to what extent the prince would take this...Or did he?

The princes started to move back against the fingers, uttering words of liking, his sounds growing louder as the prince started to move more and more with his fingers.

"My prince..." Hizaki said softly, breathless at the pleasure he received from just mere fingers "Master! More, I beg you!" He continued, those words pouring from his lips, followed by a loud moan as those long fingers found its mark inside of the rose its body.

The prince was, by then, more than ready and eager to please his princess and the painfully tight leather pants he wore was not helping his needy cock either! A groan left the prince his lips as the princess touched his groin; Surprising the prince with the curiosity, and especially, the courage which, the normally shy princess, hid from the outside world. Nevertheless the touches were pleasing, though not close to satisfying!

Then the prince noticed something and grinned, moaning into the others ear as the princess had undone his pants, his cock finally freed from its confines. The princess was pinned down to the bed within seconds, the prince staring down lovingly at the other, starting to slightly doubt their further actions; this would after all, seal everything for both their future!

Though that was all soon forgotten as the princess willingly spread his legs, blushing madly while doing so; especially feeling embarrassed as his prince looked down at him like that...So needy!

If Kamijo had had the patience and the time he would have teased his beautiful princess more, but the Nosferatu was horribly nervous of getting caught and knew he only had a few hours before he had visitors; Other vampires! And of course all of high standards!

He positioned himself at the entrance of the waiting princess, slowly moving into the warm and tight hole of the other; Moaning whilst at the same time observing the other, noticing the others pained face, deciding to wait and stay still to let the other adjust.

Slowly after the princess face showed a more neutral and needy expression the prince started to move, groaning softly into the others ear, soon starting to nibble on it.

The worries and doubts were gone by then, lost in pleasure the prince was!

The heat...the sounds! Kamijo moved faster as his princess moaned out his name, angling his trusts more, waiting to find that spot, and moaning out as the other screamed out his name!

A shiver of delight ran through the prince his spine, his body tingling at the sweet sound of ecstasy coming from his princess, making him eager to make Hizaki moan out again!

The spot of the princess was repeatedly hit by the prince, both of the two lost in desire and pleasure, the prince working hard to please the princess while the princess was hopelessly lost in screaming, begging and moaning for more, gasping was the only way to breath at the hard and fast rhythm they had; But the princess enjoyed it!

If only Hizaki had known...The prince was holding back!

Though with every moan and beg for more, the more the prince his self control slipped away, his pace getting faster, harder, almost painful for Hizaki, but he enjoyed it as well! The prince kept reminding his rose was only a mere human, though it was so hard to hold back!

The princes his long fingers warped around the princess cock, starting to double please the other with both his trusting and his jerking! The lips of the prince moved from the princess lips to his neck, feeling and almost even tasting the warm delicious life elixir; blood.

The lust and hunger; Passion and love!...It was all here in the room! Awake in this very moment!

Kamijo moaned out as the other clenched around his hard cock, grinning as the other had screamed out because of his release; the princess juices now covering both of the two!

The princess was exhausted, though in heaven, moaning out as the prince continued to move, gasping slightly as Kamijo bit down on his neck, whimpering; Afraid of what was to come next!

Those fears were unnecessary though, as soon the prince removed his long fangs, moaning out himself while riding out his orgasm, the prince his seeds now deep within the princess.

Such a sinful yet pleasurable thing!

A huge blush had always resumed its path on the princess his cheeks, Hizaki's big curious eyes watching as the prince licked his hand clean for a bit.

The look of the princess, the innocence! The prince just had to kiss the princess, smiling at him lovingly, softly pulling out.

The prince was happy; He had his partner, Hizaki, dare to say his own private princess! Kamijo was aware and not afraid of what the future held for the both of them, his beautiful rose will shine and give him the light he needs for guidance; Even if the beautiful rose was unaware himself!... Though he indeed had broken some rules in the human standards...As Hizaki is male after all!

As for the princess? Hizaki would understand this happening later on; for now the beautiful rose had laid himself to rest in the bed of his master, sore and exhausted of their lovemaking; though not regretting it at all!


	14. Unknown Change?

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.14} ~ Unknown Change?

**Hizaki P.O.V.**

That night had completely changed me…

I felt beloved and at the right place; for the first time in my life that is! I also was in peace and in love, but I was still nervous and unsure.

Yes, it may be weird but now, after Kamijo; My master, had made love to me, I felt complete!

Though of course my body had tired through last nights lovemaking, not to talk about my slightly sore bum and the dirty covers!

I knew I needed a wash; though would my master grant me such thing?

Surely he would after I had exposed myself completely for him,_ right? _

I mean...I do not just go bare like that and let people touch me like that!

All my worries and thoughts soon perished as my mind finally fell into a deep slumber, subconscious realizing that Kamijo was holding my body; A secure feeling rushing through my now relaxed body.

Even though many things had happened in the past days; Both positive and negative, it still made me feel as if I grew stronger; Knowing I had a place….Finally!

_**No longer am I a stray cat!**_

_**Master, you're a vampire; what use could I possibly…ever be?**_

Somehow that kept spinning through my head during my dreams, though I was already happy enough the other had uttered such sweet words to me before. Hopefully it will stay like this…

Of course the answer is only something that time can give, though early in the next morning it seemed to give me a hint!

I felt horribly ill! A sickness had made its way into my body, a sickness like I've never experienced it before!

My belly felt swollen, my stomach was upset…Before I could inspect my illness any further I had to rush to the bathroom.

It might have looked as if I was trying to run from Kamijo, though that was something I would never consider doing!

Though what actually happened **IN** the bathroom shocked me…Especially since I had not done such thing since I was a small child!

I vomited; emptying my stomach completely, feeling horrible and drained for a person that just got up. I sighed and washed my mouth, trying to get rid of the horrible taste I had.

_**Had I really become that ill? Was it because of last night?**_

A frown came to my features as I tried to make out a solution to this sudden sickness, a whimper escaping my lips as I felt two strong arms warp around my somehow sensitive belly, smiling soon enough as two very welcomed lips placed themselves on my cheek.

**"Prince…"** I said as the other trailed his lips to my neck, trying to tell the other to stop seeing as I still felt sick.

Luckily he got the hint and stopped, his beautiful charming eyes looking into my curious one through the mirror we stood in front of, making me blush as I realized both of us were still nude.

_**Oh dear Kami-sama..Your not punishing me are you?**_


	15. Sins'

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.15} ~ 'Sins'

**Kamijo P.O.V.**

_That wonderful night…_

_The night where I could finally say;_ _I'm starting over._

Even if that had meant to _'sin'_ yet again. Yet again you might ask? Well, some believe being a vampire is a sin…A sin because you have to 'sign' a contract with the _devil _himself.

True in a very few points we have to give up on things; A comfortable bed for example was only weakening us so we had to rest in coffins. Though to me that was not so bad anymore; I felt save in there and could regain all my energy I had lost during the day in just a few hours! Would I rest on a normal bed I would still weaken!

The warm feeling of the sun and the light...The UV rays… They were anything but pleasurable to us vampires, but we learned and adapted, allowing us to walk in day- and moonlight.

And then the one thing that those humans seemed to fear the most; Drinking blood.

It seemed everything had to do with blood was a crime, and yet they seem to forget that they, themselves, slaughter **hundreds** of animals just in one day and for what? Food! And I was only talking about the small town nearby, not about the world in its whole glory!

Though, I suppose, until humans accept the fact that they are prays themselves and acknowledge us as their predators many things will still make us look like 'monsters'…

Not to forget that they think that a wooden stake would kill us! A wooden stake only paralyzes us, so the only thing truly painful and deadly option is burning!

Though enough about that, vampires are no monsters, I would never consider myself as a monster, even if I drink blood and weaken through things that humans seem to enjoy!

Vampires are elegant in everyway, though we are also beautiful; stunning, as if we are something so pure, and yet we are the total opposite! Though these things were of course something you needed as a vampire, seducing your prey was something you could hardly solve with violence and only later on in your vampire years you get to know other 'tricks'.

And Then we have one thing that many humans seem to envy us for; Eternal life.

To be honest, when I was turned I had no choice, but now I see it as a benefit.

Now I could meet so many lovely people!

So many things I could think of right now, but as I looked down I noticed my beautiful rose being asleep; my dear princess…You must have been so exhausted! Especially after so many inconvenient events showing up!

I smiled and observed your beauty, feeling completed at last; _as if I had found the missing chapter in my life._

My gaze wandered over to your face, observing how you seemed so peaceful; a soft smile on your lips, your head rested a bit sideways, exposing your neck to me completely.

_True happiness, I suppose that is what I felt right now._

Softly I pulled your body closer to my own, covering us with the blanket; soon following you into a very peaceful and well-needed sleep.

I did not regain energy from this, but being close to the other was enough for me, I could do this every few days without getting serious tired and if I would, then I could still rest within my coffin.

_For now only your presence was what I needed though._

The next morning arrived and in my opinion it came too early! The birds were happily singing their songs and the **sun**, miraculously, had managed to **shine** me right into **my** **face**!

A soft groan escaped my tired being as I frowned and moved a bit down, trying to escape the sun's glare.

I also sensed you waking up though and for that I stayed still, pretending to be asleep; Not as if I could have done much, your back was facing me, but still!

_I was a bit disappointed as I had wished to see you open those big beautiful eyes of yours; I had wished to watch you awaken and already longed for your soft lips to be pressed against_ mine.

_I suppose last night had indeed made me clear my feelings for the other._

Wondering what you would do I laid there, my eyes closed my breathing soft and even.

_Hizaki, would you leave me after this? Would you leave my room and think of this as a one time thing? Would you-_

My thoughts stopped as you sprung to your feet making me open my eyes, watching you hurrying over to the bathroom, immediately I started to worry and hope you were alright.

_I did not care that I had the sun glaring at me again; Hizaki was all that was on my mind! _

I got up myself, confused as to why the other had left me like that, but frowned as I heard a very unpleasant sound. A sound I rather not wished to hear and a sound that made me worry.

_Humans were so weak; they got ill so easily and passed away because of the slightest disease! And hearing _**_you_**_ throwing up was surely not calming __me__!_

I wanted to respect your privacy within my own bathroom, but for once a rare thing was in my body; Curiosity.

_What had happened? Were you okay my dear princess?_

My mind racked for an answer while I walked towards the bathroom, watching the other stand in front of the mirror, holding his belly.

Had I caused this illness? Were humans and vampires truly not allowed to have something together? Or was it because we were both males? Maybe is was both?

Guilt washed over me; **Never had I wished to make you ill princess, never!**

Luckily my worries were not appearing on my face, instead I had a firm gaze on your belly, through the mirror, walking up to you, pressing my naked body against yours; kissing both of your soft, warm, rosy cheeks, softly trailing my way down to kiss the others elegant neck.

True going there might give him the wrong thought, though I was starting to feel hungry and this was inwardly stressing me, not to forget about the meeting I had!

" Are you ill? What happened" I asked softly, my mouth close to his ear, smiling as the other had started to lean against me.

All over Hizaki seemed fine, though I _knew_ something was off!

I just could not place a finger on it yet!

I frowned as my vampire senses somehow seemed to sharpen, hearing things so much clearer and louder, the others heartbeat for example!…_What was going on? _I softly rubbed your upset belly, hopping to ease you a bit.

" You should rest, love" I whispered into his ear, making sure he understood what I was saying before looking at the others belly. So far it did not seemed to have change or anything, and Hizaki was not having fever either. _Maybe he ate something wrong…?_

**God forbid to ever hurt the beautiful being I am currently holding!**

**That would be the worst sin ****ever.**


	16. Chapter 16

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.16} ~

Hizaki P.O.V

A smile had graced my lips as my love; my master moved into the bathroom to check out on me, clearly worried, though that is something I found very sweet even if he was trying to hide it all. Sure it was hard to detect but the other had came here rather fast, and the questions he asked clearly showed he was worried.

" Stop, please master" I said softly as he started on my neck, the excitement that I felt causing my upset stomach to protest and make a weird sound. It was uncomfortable and I felt unsexy, the only thing I could do now was hope my master understood.

"I do not know….I woke up and felt ill" I replied truthfully; The reason behind my illness a complete mystery to me.

I wondered if something had happen last night to make me ill, and frowned as I saw no possible reason. Had it happened because of the lovemaking?

Impossible!

Or is it? He is vampire after all…Curiously I looked at him, blushing at the red marks that were covering my neck.

Clearly my master wanted to know I belonged to him and that we made love…Though was that a wise decision? I though he was only trying to get me into bed but…This really…does make me wonder…I mean I did not mind sleeping with him, nor being with him.

I truly DID love him…

But I was nothing more but a slave!

" Yes master, I will rest now then" I replied, obeying him as always, sighing as the others hand was on my belly still.

Maybe I was just sick because of how much I had gone through? Because of the stress?

Either way that was not my worry right now I had to rest " I love you" I said softly to my master as I turned around, looking him in the eye, smiling brightly as I really meant it, softly kissing his cheek.

Slowly I made my way back to the bed, our lovemaking, the smell of sweat and pure love was still in the air; the feeling I got from it just unexplainable!

As I laid my body down to rest I expected my master to go, but instead he got dressed and sat by my side, softly stroking my cheek, looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Thank you" I said with a soft smile, glad he returned a smile himself, his fangs showing a bit. It made me wonder how it was to be a vampire but I knew I was not ready for such a thing. To have of eternal youth; that was fine by me, but the drinking blood…I could never bring myself to hurt anyone!

Slowly my eyes dropped and a small yawn left my lips, one of my hands on my belly while the other was softly getting stroked by Kamijo.

God this is so perfect! Never did I want that to stop!

But as if God had heard my plans something sudden happened making me whine softly.

A knock on the door!

My master smiled apologetically and got up, walking over to the door. His business partners had arrived…He had to go and greet them…

I sighed, though soon smiled reassuringly as the other looked at me in worry " Go on" I said softly, looking as the maid looked into the room, letting go of a gasp…Good way to start a rumor…

Hizaki sighed as she left, pouting slightly though returning the kiss my prince had given me " It won't be long" he promised making me smile " Shh...I will rest you should do your business" I whispered to him, curling up a bit to the side so that I was facing him.

The reply I got was a nod and a worried glance before he walked out of the room, leaving me to myself; to rest and get better.

So resting I did! I closed my eyes and surprisingly soon I fell asleep, unaware of what was happening to me…To my body.


	17. The Meeting

~Rose of Decade~{Chp.17} ~

Today was turning into an unwanted twist of Hizaki getting ill shortly after we made love; surely it had something to do with our lovemaking else there was no reason! I sighed inwardly and tried to clear my thoughts, listening to my princess, my beautiful rose, nodding my head at the instruction Hizaki gave me, my worries probably showed in my last glance to him, though I could care less, I was going to find out the truth about this all and today I had one person here that would surely help!

I closed the door behind me and put on an emotionless face; A mask to hide my true worries.

I could never walk around and show all my emotions, it would be bad for my reputation and I would not be so threatening and such either. So there I walked through my own house, pushing away the worries I had for my beautiful rose, my boots never making a sound and my cape fluttering behind me.

I suppose I also stuck my nose up a bit, looking down to the people that worked for me. It is not that I did not like them, quite on the contrary, but I had to keep this up, I was always soft on slaves, mostly because only humans had slaves and humans…They will never know he true meaning of life!

They work and sleep, eat and drink, treat others lowly and kill everything around them. They just did not understand that you should live life at its fullest and have fun, love someone deeply and such! I guess I should pity them, but that again would make me appear soft.

Such a hard thing it is to keep your reputation up!

I Smiled as I walked down the stairs, admiring the people standing there. I suppose you could say they were my friends…My brothers…To my surprise there was also another person whom I had never seen before, so I curiously raised my eyebrow, looking to the smiling faces of the others before a smirk graced my lips and I stepped down from the stairs, bowing slightly.

"Welcome" I said, before standing straight again, my eyes automatically looking over to a person that had been a dear friend to me since ages; Jasmine You.

Truly, his make up, all those gemstones and especially his hair were 'strange' though it was in a positive way, he was daring and I enjoyed that very much, also his long nails…he had done marvelous things to them once again! I smiled at him and watched his soft pink lips turn into a smile "Enjoying what you see Kamijo?" He teased me making me laugh slightly "Always" I replied, not really about to respond to his teasing, since I had another, beautiful and in my eyes perfect rose waiting for me in my bed.

That reminded me…Hizaki needed more clothing's…

I watched him for a bit and then observed the purple dress he was wearing; Why he was wearing a dress I still did not know, but then again he was a wizard or ..well he actually liked the term witch more. He said something along the lines it sounded more evil, though honestly, whenever I saw Jasmine I could just pet his head and tell him how adorable he looked; as weird as it may sound coming from me!

He had his childish things at times and as one of the eldest in the room I just could not help but feel that way! Of course that I also never showed that since that would be plain embarrassing, though I suppose the other also knew about it since he always teased and joked.

He was the one keeping the atmosphere good and nice, making even me laugh or smile even if I tried my hardest not to. And ignoring him was out of the question, it was just impossible!

Soon my eyes moved to the next male, another dear friend of mine; Yuki. His style was rather normal compared to Jasmine and I suppose it had a bit of similarities with my own, though it is something I did not mind. He also joked around though not as much as jasmine, what he did do was daydream at times, just staring off into space…

Quite frustrating if you're trying to get an opinion from him since you'd have to repeat everything again for a second time if he indeed started to do that.

Even with all that I still enjoyed him around. He was very calm most of the time and had good ideas; maybe he was not good in planning anything but his ideas for strategies and what not were always of help to me.

Today he wore fancy clothing, as he mostly did, black fabric decorated with silver, a cape connecting at his shoulders.

"Nice to see you too, Kamijo" He spoke, smiling politely; I gladly returned the smile and then looked at the last man…Or boy.

He had grey hair and a bit of black was to be seen in the front, he looked down as I observed him. I suppose I did look rather intimidating, he was a head shorter than me and he was shyly taking a step back, making me smirk "Aww Kamijo, stop scaring him" I heard Jasmine say, making me chuckle "I was not trying to do so, dear friend" I replied to him, observing the others clothing's; knowing the other was not a slave of Yuki or Jasmine since he wore fancy clothing. Dark blue with silver details….

"Who is this?" I ended up asking, wondering if the male would answer himself, which he didn't, instead he hid behind Yuki, making me look at him a bit unsure of what to think of this.

Yuki was neither a vampire nor witch, he was still human, though he was the one that cleaned up after us all, so for that we all held great respect for him and never want him as an enemy. He did have a nickname; Hunter, but that was due the fact he loved hunting on animals and sometimes humans that knew about the truth.

" He is…Someone I found" He replied, clearly hiding something from me and Jasmine, though I did not bother to ask anything further, I decided, when the time was right he would do so eventually " He has memory loss, he does not know where he is from or anything...so I took him home and named him Teru" Yuki explained sounding a bit afraid.

What was he thinking? That we would judge him on that?

I smiled politely to the young male, bowing slightly " Nice to meet you" I spoke, noticing a soft smile come to his lips, my eyes watching the male bow now as well. I had the feeling Teru and Yuki were a bit close, seeing as Teru was holding Yuki's hand but I did not say anything, maybe Yuki was daydreaming and he had not noticed.

Such a pity, that humans do not allow homosexuality.

" Please follow me then, we have a few matters to discuss" I then said, taking on last glance at everyone before turning my back to them, starting to walk towards the conference room.

The room was rather big and had a large long oval shaped table there, roses were also laying on the table, and glasses for drinks were just being put down on the table by a maid, who quickly bowed and scurried off after I entered, smiling a bit as the room was very…dare to say refreshing.

"Please take a seat" I continued, walking over to my regular seat; at the head of the table. I was the one in charge after all and a certain way I wanted to show that by this. My eyes watched as my friends and Teru sat down, my thoughts for a moment going back to Hizaki as I looked at one of the roses "Jasmine, I wish to talk with you after the meeting" I said, looking at him as I put my elbows on the table, clasping my hands together, resting my head on it slightly, looking at Yuki with interest after that "Please report of the current situation in town Yuki" I said after I short pause, making him nod and stand, taking out some parchment from his jacket, unrolling it slightly.

I listened carefully as he reported about several other vampires invading my lands, causing havoc in my area. My gaze at him turned into a glare at the point where he talked about a 'justified burning ceremony' being interrupted by a single vampire.

Should I tell them that was me? No…Then they would find out, though it was something that I was certain of I hid well…I suppose in the rush I forgot to knock out the other vampires that worked for me.

In some way I was glad as Yuki stopped talking, nodding my head slightly as I looked over my folded hands to the other "Thank you Yuki, you have my permission to hunt those dunces down, they have no rights to be here. If complications occur please inform me as then I will take care of the matter myself."

I would not allow my lands to go to waste! I had taken care for it for so many years now…Luckily nobody ever noticed that even though I ruled the lands for 50 years I did not alter. It seemed they though I had sons now…Which I was gland about since else it would get very complicated.

As I thought about that I noticed a really did need a child; A heir…Though how could I ever mate? I was too busy to go out and have fun with a woman, nor did I actually want that whilst I had my beautiful Hizaki.

Was there any way for me to stay loyal and have a child?

I suppose not, Hizaki was a male and human…So far male vampires were able to bear children, though I would never allow anyone to top me, no matter how much I loved the other it showed a sign of submissive behavior, something I could and would not accept!

"Kamijo? You seem to be in deep thoughts, do you wish to share them?" I suddenly heard Jasmine You's voice, making me shake my head and put my hands down on the edge of the table. I wished to play piano…I longed for Hizaki…I wanted the other to be happy and not sick!

" No, I was thinking of solutions to the problems, though at the moment my mind is clouded, I will try to clear it soon enough, sorry if I seem…absent" I said softly, trying to explain my current condition without saying too much.

"Blinded by love perhaps?" Jasmine teased, a faint blush coming too my cheeks at that. Was that the case also? Was my mind clouded because of Hizaki and the feelings for my rose? Because I was finally allowing myself to show some emotions?

" Perhaps, though such a noisy person as you would not get to know of my current conditions so easily" I told him, snickering as his smile dropped and a worried look appeared " I hope that was a joke" He said sounding a bit worried. "Perhaps" I teased, grinning slightly, my long fangs showing a bit.

"Tease, he muttered with a grin, noticing I was only fooling around myself. I did after all wanted to talk to him about Hizaki later on, under four eyes, not with Yuki and Teru.


	18. What IS going on!

~Rose of Decade~ {Chp.18} ~

ALSO KAMIJO P.O.V

The meeting continued for a while, Jasmine talked about how a few small villages were starting to rebel, wishing to be part of my lands instead of my rival's. I suppose that was a positive thing, despite the fact I was hardly outside, humans still trusted me and saw me as their leader, even starting to rebel against their current land lords so they could move to my lands.

Of course those things also brought trouble; Jealousy is one of human's greatest mistakes. True, vampires were jealous at times but Humans, their emotions…They were so extreme especially the negative ones!

I Watched as Teru and Yuki started to sip from their tea that had been served by some random, human maid, my eyes soon moving towards my dear old friend Jasmine You. For a moment I sat there, looking at the witch, resting my chin on my folded hands. The other stared back at me with a knowing smile, making me raise my eyebrow in curiosity. Had the other honestly figured it all out?

_About… my rose?_

_About my beautiful Hizaki, whom I from now on protect forever?...Or well until he had taken his final breath._

I watched as Teru and Yuki stood up, doing so myself, looking over at Jasmine, who smiled at me once more " I will be back shortly" I said, before showing the other two out.

Teru seemed to be such a quiet boy, it made me wonder what he was like before his memory loss, though I doubt it would change much now, both him and Yuki seemed to be rather…_Close._

I watched them leave, riding their horses going towards the setting sun. I was a lucky vampire that had managed to see the daylight again, somehow made myself immune to those normally deadly rays of the sun.

Soon though I closed the door and turned around, my cape floating a bit behind me as I did, my eyes watching as my dear friend stood there atop of the staircase. He knew something…

_The witch always knew things about me; it astonished me every single time._

"My dear friend I have never seen you like this before, your mind truly is clouded, if not worse" Jasmine spoke whilst I walked up the stars, smirking slightly at his comment "Please, let us continue indoors, I do not wish for unwanted listeners to know the information I am about to share" I spoke, though the seriousness clearly showing as it sounded more like a demand

" Of course" he said, quickly moving back into the room we were in previously.

I followed and shut the door, sighing as I strolled back to my own seat at the head of the table, looking at my friend as my hands moved to grip at the chair; my body remaining standing as I was nervous.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, before moving my gaze towards the red roses that were on the table, immediately thinking of the most beautiful rose I have ever known; Hizaki.

"My dear Kamijo, can it be? Have you fallen in love? Have the stars not lied to me?" I heard Jasmine speak, making me nod my head, a small blush creeping onto my cheeks as the other squealed slightly as my secret was revealed.

"Tell me all about her" he continued, sounding like a curious child, making me smile slightly, my fangs showing as I moved to sit on the table "I never said it was…a 'her' " judged by the gasp that escaped Jasmine I knew he was shocked.

True I may not seem homosexual, nor do I think I am, actually I am pretty sure I am bisexual, but that was _**not**_ the point, such things were _**clearly forbidden**_ and my dear witch knew everything about those forbidden things. Especially because he was already going against the human law by wearing a dress.

I looked at my dear friend and sighed slightly, my gaze moving back to the roses again " He…Has been working for me for a while, the one that ran away from me last time the one th-" I started before I got cut off by Jasmine talking " You mean the ungrateful one that ran off despite the good treatment? The one that nearly made you blow your cover?" He close to shrieked making my ears hurt slightly.

The only response I could give was a simple nod, making him stare at me in bewilderment, not believing what had overcome me "Though I thought it was a she until I walked in on him, in the shower…It made me think about things…You know that I always had a crush on that special 'her'? Well it's him" I explained, looking at Jasmine.

_My friend, would you understand?_

Judging by your surprised and yet somewhat amazed face you would, the smile you gave me made me return it, my once heavy and nervous heart now relieved and feeling much lighter than before.

"And his name?" he asked curiously "Hizaki" was my only reply, my mind automatically wondering about him.

_Was he still ill?_ I frowned "Jasmine, I wished to tell you this because Hizaki has fallen ill very soon…" and that was the truth, after out lovemaking he had become ill, somehow there was a connection just what?

"You wish for me to see her? I mean him" He said covering his mouth, blushing slightly at his own mistake. I forgave him and chuckled, those kind of mistakes were bound to happen!

I nod my head and stood again "He is in my room and ill, I do not understand why, yesterday he was perfectly fine"

Again I had said so much, I was so glad that I could trust my friend. Jasmine was a person I trusted completely, and he knew that. Yet he never used his knowledge about me against me.

I smiled at him " Please follow me" I spoke, moving out of the room, opening the doors for my friend to follow, which he did. Hs faced showed curiosity and his lips held a soft smile.

_My dear friend…What are you thinking?_

I led the way to my room, softly opening the doors, watching as my beautiful rose lay there sound asleep. Somehow I did not want Jasmine move into the room anymore. It was strange; ever since yesterday…I've turned so protective!

I looked at Jasmine and smiled politely "Wait a moment dear friend I will wake him up and prepare him"

I walked inside of my room, closing the doors behind me as I softly walked over to my princess, kissing his soft and warm cheek, smiling as those big curious eyes opened, looking at me a bit confused "Prince?" I heard you speak, making me move a finger to your lips "You get a visitor, please get dressed?" I asked him, though I knew the other would see it as a command.

My eyes watched as you sat up, a gasp leaving your lips and you moved to cover your belly. I watched in confusion and moved over to you in worry "Hizaki?" I asked, trying to softly take your hands away to see what's wrong.

Worry was seeping through my every being as you refused to show me "Show me" I said, watching you slowly move your hands away, watching your perfect round…

**Wait **_**round?**_! I gasped and sat up, moving closer to place a hand atop of it.

_Impossible__**! This**__ cannot be happening!_

I've only seen this with vampires! I frowned and moved back to the door to open it, letting Jasmine in; you wore a white loose dress, and your belly was showing…

_I do not understand this! What was going on?_

I looked at Jasmine a bit helpless before going to my princess who seemed to struggle with himself. Oh Hizaki… I sighed and kissed your cheek "Shh" I whispered into your ear, softly rubbing your belly again.

_We will find the solution to your illness soon, do not worry!_


	19. The result

Rose of Decade~ {Chp.19} ~ The result

Hizaki P.O.V

I was a bit surprised to see my prince back so early, though I was not complaining; every minute with my prince was a minute in heaven, a minute of peace!

As I was told to get dressed for a visitor my mind wandered whom that might be. Had my prince told about us? About our night? Would I now find my end because he was ashamed of his deeds? I frowned at that and suddenly felt weird as I sat up, looking down I was disgusted with myself.

_How the hell had I grown so fat during a few hours of sleep?_

I tried to cover it, not wishing for my prince to see how ugly I had become! How would he ever enjoy watching me again with a belly like this? Though I of course had to give in to his demands, biting my bottom lip as a gasp escaped your lips.

_Prince…Please don't leave me! I'd do anything!_

I sighed as I tried to not let my dress show my big belly, watching as the …feminine male dressed in purple walk into the room, sitting down on one of the many chairs.

I felt so stared at! I felt as if I was naked still; despite the white dress I wore. Both my prince and the new male's eyes bored into me and it made me nervous, I shyly returned a smile at the unknown male before looking at Kamijo, silently wondering why the other was here.

"His name is Jasmine You and he's a witch, who's most likely to help you out" my prince explained to me making me nod my head, blushing slightly " Welcome Jasmine-sama" I said softly, bowing my head, looking up as a heard a small aww, making me blush even more.

_I never knew that witches existed_…_I always thought they were surreal things…created to have normal innocent people burned who had 'sinned' in the eyes of society._

"Nice to meet you as well, Hizaki-chan" he said, making me smile slightly, looking at him "Now, Kamijo-san has told me…You are ill? Explain please?" He said, sounding more serious now.

It was almost _scary._

I took a deep breath and watched as my prince now seated himself in a chair, trying to hold back the worry that was obviously showing now. Apparently Jasmine must be a good friend else he would not show his emotions like that.

" It all started this morning, I was feeling unwell, mostly my stomach was upset...I vomited and felt very tired" It's not like I wanted to tell these things but he had asked and I did not wish to displease my master, since he had gotten help for me already, which meant a risk for his true side.

" I see…" The witch said, standing and moving over to me, pressing a hand on my forehead, smiling down at me reassuringly whilst I rubbed my swollen belly " Kamijo…Can I speak to you alone?" He said after only a few minutes of doing so, making me wonder what's going on. Was I going to die?

_That of course scared me senseless!_

I watched as my prince walked out and stayed perfectly still, not hearing anything. Darn these stupid thick doors!

I tried and strained myself but it was impossible to hear anything! A sigh escaped my lips as I waited, nervously watching as my prince came back with an emotion on his face I could not really categorize.

_Somehow Jasmine was still out and it worried me. Why had Jasmine sent Kamijo in alone? Why had he not joined?_

The more I thought of it the more I worried! I noticed how my prince smiled, a somewhat strange twinkle in his eyes; not in a bad way but I was just…I had never seen my prince like this before!

He seated himself next to me, pulling me in his lap as if I weighted nothing; as if picking up a toy doll. Curiously I looked at him, kissing back as he suddenly kissed me, beaming at me with such happy emotions!

"Hizaki…Please do not freak, alright dearest rose?" he spoke softly while looking at me a bit more serious though his happiness not fading from his features. I nodded my head, watching him; observing him as I rubbed my belly, wishing it would go away.

The next information had hit me like a brick to my face" P-p-pregnant?" I stuttered, getting a bit loud as I stood, looking at my prince in disbelief.

_True at some point I had wanted a child…but…pregnancy? I am NOT a girl as much as I would like to be one!_

"Well, my dear, you are…I did not know about this either…" He said softly now, making me look down to my belly. I felt so indifferent! How could this happen? Males did not have anything in their bodies for babies! How would I feed it milk? I would I be able to walk around and care for it if society thinks I'd be a pedophile or what not?

"But, how?" I asked, sitting down next to my prince, surprised as Jasmine came back in.

"Your human body is unused to his vampire sperm, in result your body tries to fight against it though instead of succeeding in that it only manages to melt in with your body...meaning you get pregnant, automatically, because it is a vampire baby, your body adjusts for it" Jasmine explained.

I just stared at them both, a pout coming to my lips "This is scary" I said, looking at my belly.

_So I had a __little prince or princess__ within me? But…what about my prince his __reputation__? About his __lands__? About __societ__y?_

" Do not worry, Rose" I heard my prince say, a blush creeping onto my face as he moved my chin up so I'd be looking at him. Our lips connected, though it was different from every kiss we shared before that.

_I cannot explain how it felt…just mind-blowing…not that his other kisses were bad but in this kiss my prince showed so many emotions that reflected within me._

"You….Won't leave?" I asked quietly, watching him shake his head, a small smile gracing his lips, mirroring my own.

"Thank you" I said as I started to feel tired again, a small yawn leaving my lips. I knew it had to do with the baby; I had just woken up after all!

Jasmine You seemed to notice my drift of thoughts and smiled "You might find yourself extremely hungry and tired during the next few weeks, a vampire pregnancy does not take very long, I am sure that Kamijo would like me to help you through this all so I might come here more often to check and help you…that is…if you wish for me to do so" He said making me smile and nod " Yes, thank you that would be very nice" I replied watching him stand, soon followed by Kamijo.

_Okay__, so maybe being pregnant is a shock and something I had not expected…but…I'd show my prince my love right? I now have a part of him inside of me!_

That thought made me smile proudly. Already I could feel myself starting to love it; the child I mean, not the ordeal of a pregnancy.

_Who the hell could ever be happy with getting fat and hormonal?_

I bowed as Jasmine bowed at me and watched them leave, pouting a bit as I was again left alone in my own world.

I decided to sleep a bit more and moved back under the covers, laying on my side at first, only to find this position, which I am normally very comfortable with strangely putting a slight pressure onto my belly, making me feel the complete opposite!

"Sleep well baby" I said after I had laid straight on my back again, now softly rubbing my belly. My eyes drooped and darkness consumed me, the worries of today fading into nothing as I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	20. Rescue Plan

Rose of Decade~ {Chp.20} ~ Rescue Plan

Kamijo P.O.V.

As I had moved outside of my own room a strange sense of nervousness had gripped my heart. Worry was there, but worry alone was not all, maybe I panicked slightly…

Then as I heard Jasmine's thoughts about him being pregnant….That would make sense…I knew from his blood that Hizaki had been a virgin…_God, I had tainted my rose so much, and yet the other loved me._

Because of the other being…_untouched_…His body was unused to the whole act of love, meaning he would be more vulnerable, and because of me being a vampire, pregnancy was most likely to happen.

I frowned and thought for a bit; It did make sense…But…It was happening **so fast**…I knew from other vampire males that pregnancy was painful, I saw one giving birth once and his screams still echoed through my head from time to time as I thought back of that.

_Was Hizaki even prepared for this?_ _It was all happening maybe even too fast…Maybe I should have not broken this certain line we had between each other; maybe I should have stayed in my master position, so I did not have to justify myself…_

I guess, to Hizaki I am still his master, but he is my lover, so he will have to think differently soon enough, especially if we decide for the child.

I looked at Jasmine and sighed, turning and entering my room again, explaining everything to my lover. Hizaki took it pretty good; for a human I mean.

He did not freak much, and he seemed….okay with the thought of having a child. This brought a small smile to my lips as I noticed how feminine the other was, not only dressed up like a woman, but also acting as one!

I knew from the moment that I had to leave the room, together with Jasmine, that my beautiful rose would go to sleep; how else would he have enough energy for it all? Vampire children grew faster than human ones, so for that it would be so tiring and dangerous for his human body to carry such a thing inside.

I looked at my friend with worry, his reassuring smile making me feel slightly better as I escorted him down the hallways, to the front entrance.

"Do not worry Kamijo, else move away to the elders, they would help you, you have done a lot for them, I am sure they would gladly return the favors" Jasmine spoke, actually making me think it over.

If I would stay here any longer, and the rumors were confirmed, then my people would loose faith in me and humans would come and try to hunt my beautiful rose! I frowned at the thought and wondered if moving to a different area would help.

_People would not know me there, and they would not necessarily have to know about Hizaki…But then I would lock my princess away; I'd never be able to do that!_

As for the elders…I hated asking a person for favors, I felt so weak doing so…but I suppose I had no other choice!

"Thank you dear friend, you have helped me a lot" I told my friend, meaning every word I had spoken. True, maybe going to the elders was a good idea. They were wise, older...stronger…they would be able to help Hizaki more than I could ever do…During pregnancy I mean!

Jasmine nodded and went out of the door which I myself held open, watching as he walked off a bit before turning and waving, smiling as he did before turning back around and continuing his journey home.

_Never had I understood why the other did not take a horse, though it was not as if I would force him to ride one._

I closed the doors and watched as some 'slaves' had stopped their activities whilst I had arrived, making me frown deeply. Was I showing it too much?

I raised an eyebrow, watching them hurry back to work, small whispers; rumors again being spoken…They were close to the truth...I had to take care of this!

I moved up into my office, closing the door behind me and seating myself on the big leather sofa I had, moving a hand through my long blonde hair, stroking it out of my face.

I sighed and sat there for a while, my mind wondering, trying to decide the right thing for me and my rose; not to mention the unborn child within my princess.

I closed my eyes and leaned onto my folded hands whilst my elbows rested on my knees. I had to get them out safely, but how?

Once again I sighed and stood up, getting a piece of parchment and a quill, starting to write away a request for the elders to come. Hardly could I just walk into their house and take advantage of their open arms.

Plus I think Hizaki would enjoy knowing where we might be staying soon enough. I sighed and walked to my big window, opening it, watching the moon slightly, soon having an owl at my window.

I took the creature and tied the letter to his leg before making him fly off to the elders; knowing that this was the best way to get to them.

Slowly I closed the window, staring at the moon for a while before deciding I should go back to see my rose.

My feet started to move towards my room, my mind not paying attention. Perhaps my future would only hold chaos and pain? I frowned and shook my head; opening the doors to my room once more and closing them behind me after I had entered.

_The beauty that was in my room was indeed sleeping; such a beautiful sight it was! It warmed my dead heart just with the mere display!_

My boots, cape, shirt and pants were removed all too soon, leaving me in my underwear before I sneaked under the covers, softly pulling the other close. I smile came up to my lips as I felt the other cuddle closer, his belly slightly moving against e making me feel it.

_My __little son or daughter__ was in there…Even if it was unexpected…abortion was too dangerous, plus, I had enough money to give this child a bright future…even as a half breed._

My master would have been so ashamed of me; He adored humans; as food, and half-breeds is just something he had always hated. Luckily he was on some kind of trip I had only recently been informed off.

Slowly I closed my eyes, smiling as I rested my head atop of the others head, my dreams soon arriving, taking me far away in an unrealistic world.

Even though I was able to sleep in a bed, my body was weakening, I'd soon sleep in my coffin again, maybe I will do so after I woke up from this, but for now I wished to be at Hizaki's side, not wanting him to be alone for when he woke up.

I wanted to show him…

I'm here for you, I'd do everything…

_Dear Princess..._

_Dearest flower..._

_You are my piece._

_Therefore be in the side_

_From now on..._

_Inside my arms._

_You will trust me._

_Therefore be in my eyes_


	21. Rough Awakening

Rose of Decade~ {Chp.21} ~ Rough Awakening

Hizaki P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up and had troubles with getting up. I started to doubt my own capability as a mother. I was male…_How would the baby come out_? Doctors messed up so often, killing both the child and mother…I did not wish to risk that…

I sighed and moved to the bathroom, again I had to throw up; Morning sickness drove me mad! I had not eaten much and I was starting to get dizzy!

A pout graced my features as I brushed my hair with my fingers, trying to untangle the mess I call hair.

My eyes scanned the bedroom as I returned to it, blushing at the beautiful dress that was laid out on the bed. I wanted to thank my prince, but he seemed to have left.

Another pout came to my features as I moved to one single red rose that was laid upon a silver tray. As I walked closer I noticed there was a small letter on it.

_Such a thoughtful person my lovely prince was!_

I Smiled at the letter which read as followed;

_Dear Princess,_

_The dress is nothing to compare your beauty with, please, despite that, wear it as we are moving to a different location. Breakfast will be served soon, so please do not worry about that._

_Rest, Beautiful Rose, for when I come back, we will have a long journey ahead of us._

_Yours only,_

_Kamijo_

My heart was skipping a beat or two as I read that. _We were going on a trip? The dress did not match my beauty?_

A blush came onto my face as I held the letter close to my heart, butterflies twirling in my pregnant stomach as I tried to hold back my excited squeal.

Slowly I put the letter down and got rid of the dress I was wearing now…Or well it was more one big nightgown. My eyes looked over to the beautiful red dress, quickly putting it on.

It covered my belly perfectly and did not put any pressure on it! _Oh my prince was truly thinking ahead of things!_

It calmed me to think he tried his best…That he…acted as if we were equals, though inside of me I knew he was a rank higher than me... I'd never deny such a thing.

After I had dressed myself and somehow made myself ready to present myself a knock caught my attention. Shyly I walked over and opened the door, opening it, watching the plate with food being placed down on the table.

The girl that brought the food glared at me. I knew her, she used to hit me and what not… She used to enjoy making me feel low.

**Under slaves, only the strongest survive.**

I smiled politely at her, ignoring her hateful glare which seemed to anger her even more. I was oblivious to that and moved to my food, watching her leave and close the door rather loudly behind her as she did.

It startled me but it did not bring me off my appetite. Actually, as I moved that silver covering off my food I nearly dug in like a swine.

I held back though and ate with the cutlery, a bit amazed by all this. Unfortunately my hunger was only stilled partly and I was not allowed to leave my room…

I sighed and wondered what I could do, placing the rose in my hair before laying back down on the bed, sighing as watched the door, my hand rubbing my belly softly.

_A long journey? To where? Prince what did you plan out?_

Either way, I trust you…

Within moments my eyes got heavy and sleep claimed my busy mind. It seemed that ever since I got pregnant I needed to sleep so much more than I used to!

Was this normal?...Nothing in my whole being was normal anymore now was it?

After only a short slumber, or well, so it seemed to me, my prince kissed me awake.

His lovely lips against mine were the best wake up all ever! I tried to look around in the room but everything was pitch black, which made me draw the conclusion that it was rather late.

Confused I look at my prince, gasping slightly as he picked me up "I'm sorry princess, I will bring food for you in a moment" He said softly, his deep voice soothing all of my worries.

Within a blink of my eye we stood outside, or well, he held me in his arms still, bridal style as we stood in front of his carriage.

I was soon placed inside and had a tray on my lap with again delicious food! Again I ate it, still hungry from before.

After I was done the plate was just thrown out of the carriage that was moving by now. My prince did not seem to care about the pure silver plate he had thrown away, at all! It made me wonder about how much money my prince possessed.

Curiously I looked at him, blushing as he smiled at me "You look beautiful, princess" He said, my cheeks heating up even more at the compliment he gave me.

How come he could do this to me with the simplest words?

"Thank you" I replied softly, smiling back, watching as he moved to sit down next to me, warping an arm around my waist. My head moved to lean against his chest as his hand moved to my belly, making me smile slightly.

" Are you afraid, Hizaki?" He asked, making me nod my head

Yes, I am afraid but…I'm excited…and…happy!

He chuckled and kissed my hand softly "we will arrive tomorrow after noon, I hope you can hold up that long in this tight space" He said making me smile.

"With you by my side, everything is possible" I spoke softly, smiling a bit as my prince his free hand moved through my hair, making me feel save.

I was about to fall asleep but a sudden halting of the carriage made me gasp and nearly fall off the bench I sat on; Luckily my prince caught me though.

I frowned and gasped as suddenly the door beside of my prince was slammed open, my heart went wild in my chest as….


	22. Out of Control

Rose of Decade~ {Chp.22} ~ out of control

**Kamijo P.O.V.**

I frowned as something seemed off as we halted. I knew we were not there yet, and my senses told me that something bad was bound to happen. I could hear my rose his heartbeat go wild within his chest and kissed him softly trying to comfort him.

As the door slammed open cold wind rushed inside the carriage, making me frown slightly. Robbery? This early….or could it be?... I grunted as I was grabbed from the carriage, managing to hold my balance perfectly, unlike my princess who was given the same harsh treatment; and fell down to his knees on the dirty ground making me growl slightly at the males as they made fun of him.

Anger kept boiling in me as I watched them. 3 stupid goons surrounding my lovely rose, treating him roughly, while I had a knife pressed to my throat. Somebody had set me up...Information had leaked? But…how? I had been careful!

I growled and quickly turned and broke the guy's neck that was holding me, not giving a damn about them seeing what I am. None would get away, especially not those low life goons!

Treating my princess _like that_…I should torture them! But I did not! No, instead I just took care of those morons. I knew something more was bound to happen so I moved my princess inside the carriage again, kissing him softly; hoping everything was okay with my small family.

Just like I predicted a dark chuckle brought me from my small moment of peace, my eyes darting towards the shadows, a low growl emitting from my throat as I watched this cloaked stranger. Nothing of the…what I assumed to be guy, was shown and it annoyed me greatly as for now I could not judge him at all.

He appeared to be just as tall as me, but then again; the bigger they are the harder they fall. It's not as if I am _JUST_ saying that, I know that sentence because of my experiences!

Slowly the hooded part was moved backwards, my face clearly showing a frown as I had never seen this male before.

He had blue purple lips; the same color as his slightly strange styled hair. He even had blue eyes, though they seemed serious and very…emotionless; _Dead_ even.

_Eyes are like a mirror, showing someone's soul…_

His soul seemed to be empty then…

A black rose was thrown towards my face, and I caught it without breaking a sweat. A black rose is a thing I would never give to my princess; as much as the flower itself is beautiful, the color…It was _none_, black..._darkness…chaos and death. _These thoughts appeared and were connected to this flower within my mind.

Subconsciously I twirled it between my fingers, the flower calming my mind despite its color; my eyes never leaving the blue haired male.

I was beyond annoyed but moved out of the carriage anyway, glaring at the male. Was _he_ responsible for what those horrible goons _had done to my princess_? Did he order them around...meaning...was he the true enemy?

He laughed again seeming to find it very amusing how I glared at him. For a moment I just wished to attack him; but I did not. Such a thoughtless act would only bring more trouble than good.

Another cloaked figure appeared; but this one I knew. His scent, the way he stood "Kisaki" I said in a neutral tone, looking at the cloaked figure, seeing that my senses were correct.

The figure moved the hood from his head and smirked "long time no see" he mumbled. No wonder, everyone got betrayed by him so why hang out with him? Despite my inner thoughts I made sure to not show it on my face; my emotionless mask was on, something not many can break.

"Meguru you may leave now" The witch said, making the blue haired male, now known as Meguru, nod his head and leave without any further words.

Why was Kisaki after me?

"I wish to congratulate you, on your family" He said, somewhere hitting a nerve within me, though I bit my tongue to hold back from those poisonous words I was thinking " thank you, now what business do you have with me?" I asked, trying to get off the subject, not feeling like somehow getting my princess into the spotlight.

Even as Hizaki deserves to be in the center of attention, I would not allow it with this witch near. Kisaki had already stolen my brother, so for that I would not allow him to steal my future wife as well!

"My business? Dear friend, can I not just talk to you?" He said, almost in a playful tone. He was making fun of me though I would not react to it "I do not have time to play games" I answered coldly, looking him dead in the eyes "Oh yes, _**truly**_ troublesome, having _such_ rumors of your princess being a _male_ going around, is it not?" he replied, knowing well that he again hit a nerve.

"Your brother wishes to take over your lands seeing as you fail to do so" He stated then, all the sudden very serious making me rather confused.

My brother never was interested in the lands…

What was the difference now? Surely Kisaki had to do with this! I frowned and just wished for the other to disappear; wishing the carriage had never halted.

"But of course he needs your permission" He continued, smiling at me, making me glare at him. True, Kanzaki is a born leader but…He is easily angered and sometimes makes reckless decisions!

"Kamijo…Just imagine what chaos would come upon these poor people if you were to leave just like that, without a heir, without a replacement…"

He was trying to make me feel guilty, and deep inside I was troubled with it " Get him here then I wish to talk to my brother himself, or has he forgotten how to speak on his own?" I asked, making him smile despite my slight rude behavior "Ah, that fire within you is starting to reach out, just like your brother; you have it within you" He said smiling knowingly.

Last time I could hold back, but in a way Kisaki was just able to hit my nerves one after another, seeming to know everything that my brother did…

Kanzaki what _exactly_ had you told him?

My gaze quickly moved towards my princess as I heard a whimper, watching as my brother sat there within the carriage, my princess on his lap and his lips upon his neck.

"Kanzaki" I growled, anger flaring through my body making him smirk.

So many people did not see the differences between us! I was older and dare to say smarter than my younger brother, though he was stronger with his brute strength. I could outsmart him with my calm mind and I was faster, though he was better in battle strategies and what not.

I suppose we were nearly the opposite of each other with our characters though. I cared for people and mostly tried to help them, I hated to have some kind of war or arguments and I wanted my people to think of me as a friend.

My brother was somebody who only cared for his own benefits; he just used people, tossing them around; if he were to rule my land chaos and most likely fear will break out. He would not rule with a friendly hand, he'd let my people fear him.

"Ahh Kamijo, are you not glad to see me all well, dear brother of mine?" He asked, his tone clear of amusement as he knew he had caught me off guard "Leave Hizaki alone, will you?" I breathed out, calmly, despite my fear of my beautiful rose getting hurt.

"But he's so pretty" He replied, placing a hand on my beautiful rose his belly, making me growl lowly, warning him. My patience was running thin. I would be late at the elders their house, my princess is put through stress and my baby was surely getting affected by this!

To my surprise he places Hizaki to the side and got out, just like that, grinning at me with that glint in his eyes. That daring glint, which had teased me ever since we were young.

His eyes seemed to say 'I got you, now what will you do?' Though of course, that was me knowing my brother. I knew damn well that he was amused, I saw it and I saw many more things I'd rather not see in his eyes.

" Well, I am here, so will you now hand over your lands or do we actually have to _hurt_ you and _your little princess_ in there" He said, leaning back slightly, nodding his head towards Hizaki, making me glare again.

I had no use for my lands anymore, my ruling times were over, but I could not give it up like that! I needed to think of my and my family's future! What could I leave for them… That never looses its value?

" Gold" I stated, answering my own question out loud " I wish to have gold with every full moon and the security of my family being save" I said, looking from my brother to Kisaki.

It was not that much that I asked for, but it would give my family a secure future!

"Ah, so you will give me your lands?" My younger brother asked, seeming pleased with that. I just nodded my head "Yes, though it will not be cheap and you will have to pay for it like every other" I told him, making his pleased face falter a bit.

"Take your wealth with you then, it does not matter I will earn it back" My brother replied almost cockily, making me shake my head as I went back into the carriage, sitting down beside my princess, taking his hand and softly placing a kiss on it.

A castle with land is nothing compared to the love I am getting from Hizaki, plus I knew that I could obtain the status I have now within just a few years, so I did not find it so hard to make my decision at all.

" Very good now that this is all settled" Kisaki said, clapping his hands together, with a pleased smile " I will make the contract, I take it you will go to the elders, so expect us there within the upcoming week" he continued after the small break making me nod my head once again.

Without any further notice they left, trough the shadows which surprised me the most; especially since Kanzaki is _ONLY_ a vampire…What had Kisaki done to my brother?

I shook the thought off and looked at the person in the front, nodding at him, telling him to continue the ride, which he did after I got inside the carriage.

My poor princess…You weren't too stressed I hope?

I placed my lips upon Hizaki's smiling at him, before pulling him in my lap, holding him close.

I hated Kanzaki for the mere fact he touched my future wife; my beautiful rose and my baby! Maybe they were innocent touches, though I knew him better than any other person.

Once he set his eyes on things he was determined to get it. He would kill for it, even.

Hopefully, he did not plan on that with my princess…


	23. Hizaki POV

Rose of Decade~ {Chp.23} ~

Hizaki P.O.V.

My prince seemed to be rather bothered as we stopped. He knew we weren't there yet, unlike me, though I could have guessed because of the rough halting of the carriage. Apparently my prince his vampire senses had noticed the fact of my heart beating wildly within my chest. He kissed me softly; something sweet and comforting, something that made me have small butterflies in my belly.

I sighed and placed a hand on my belly, smiling softly; though that quickly dropped as the small carriage door opened and cold wind rushed in making me shiver from the coolness it carried with it.

I could hardly understand what happened next; my hair was grabbed harshly and I was pulled outside, stumbling down onto my knees, wincing as that certainly hurt my belly. Worriedly I placed a hand on my belly, rubbing it softly, gasping as my face was turned upwards because of a rough tug at my long hair.

My hands stayed on my belly, afraid of them starting to kick it. I prayed for a miracle to happen, feeling very upset as they started to make fun of me.

Worry was probably one of the strongest emotions at that point; I wished for a healthy child but…they could easily kick me and…I did not dare to think of more things that might have happened.

A gasp left my lips as my prince had suddenly and very quickly gotten rid of those horribly, what I assumed were, men. How did he do that? Did he not feel sorry for those men? Were vampires really heartless so that they could kill like that?

I shook my head at that thought; my prince had always been so lovely to me! _Never_ could he be heartless! He had protected me just now…yes, he wanted to protect me!

I blushed and smiled thankfully as my prince as I was placed inside the carriage. Finally it was over! Again I rubbed my belly, sighing as I tried to calm myself. I was winding up far too much for a person that's going through pregnancy, but I can hardly do anything about the situations I always find myself in.

Just as I was about to ask if we would continue our ride a chuckle was heard making me pout. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? My prince seemed even more displeased; he must have had the same feelings as me about them popping up.

From that moment on I just…spaced out, softly rubbing my belly as I dozed off slightly; not falling to sleep…just daydreaming of what the future would hold for me and my little baby...and of course my master, my prince…Kamijo.

I was so oblivious to my surroundings; I only noticed someone pulling me into their lap as I was already sitting there, blushing as I looked up, gasping as I saw someone looking similar to my prince…but he had something dark; evil even.

As he placed a hand on my belly I was afraid; the only sound that left me was a whimper, of fear mostly. Oh god, what if he was some kind of wizard…and was bewitching my baby?

I gasped slightly as I heard the brother part. This person, who was holding me down, scared me senseless…Kamijo calms me...and yet their brothers? Not to forget to mention how much the other, Kanzaki, was stressing me and the unborn child.

I knew my prince could not see everything his brother was doing and gasped slightly as I felt my behind being pinched. Was this sick person actually…?

I was left speechless as my lover and his brother talked to each other, feeling like some kind of doll as I was put off his lap and got placed back to my original seat _surprisingly gently._

I looked at Kanzaki in horror as he threatened my prince with my health._ Honestly how can he do this to his own brother? They were such opposites!_

My gaze never moved away from the other person within the carriage until he actually moved out. Somehow I wished to close the door and just stay within the carriage, try to block out everything that had happened in the past 20 minutes.

Of course I did not do such a thing, I did not want to lock out my prince and knowing these people were not human only would make me look like a coward; not that I am denying the fact that I'm a coward but…there is no need to give them another reason to make fun of me.

As much as I had tried to ignore those goons words from earlier, my mind still seemed stuck on some words…

Once more I rubbed my belly, sighing slightly as the conversation seemed to take a turn for a better atmosphere. Thank god I was not put in the spotlight anymore…

Prince how could you have a brother like this? Why had I not seen him before? Were you ashamed of him, or could you two just not stand each other?

Soon enough those 'bad' people left and my prince got back inside, smiling as the carriage started to move again.

With curious eyes I looked at my prince, wishing to ask those many questions, but I refused to do so. I was only here to please my master, my lover…Not to ask those bothersome questions!

I smiled as he kissed me, gladly kissing back, welcoming his lips more than anything after all the stress. The kiss calmed me and also claimed me, making me feel where I should be.

At Kamijo's side, not his brother's side…I notice it now more clear than anything…He is the one I want…other people do not matter to me anymore.

His arms around me, a hand on my belly while his chest was against my back…Such a nice feeling that is! I cuddled up to my lover and smiled, feeling him rub my belly softly; almost as if to make the memory of what Kanzaki had done earlier disappear.

It worked though, I calmed completely and I almost was able to forget everything that had happened. During the ride I fell asleep, smiling slightly as I felt save with my prince near.

Luckily nothing more happened; else I would have gotten stressed out again.

At some time though I woke up, groaning softly as hunger started to nag away at me. To my surprise I was in a white room, a vase with blood red roses standing on the table, together with another note from my prince.


	24. Arrival

Rose of Decade~ {Chp.24} ~Arrival

Kamijo P.O.V.

Mentally I was trying to prepare myself to meet up with the elders; them being the oldest and wises vampires made all younger vampires nervous, me included! Their beauty is indescribable and their wisdom…

I could for now only dream to ever obtain such a beauty, and I was dedicated to do so! One day Adelaide, the female eldest; the one who had basically raised me, told me something that made me feel less scared of an eternal life.

"Vampires are like wine, Kamijo; we get better over the years, unlike humans who are more like apples rotting away" she had told me, making me smile at her. Even now the memory made me smile.

_She was so wise and taught me many things. How to fight, how to defend…How to stay calm in the worst kind of situations and many other things!_

I owed her deeply, though she always smiled at me when I asked her how I could ever repay her. You see, my childhood was not the best.

My family was rich and being the eldest son I logically inherit everything, though the town we lived in once got attacked by vampires, under the lead of my master; the one who had changed me and my brother.

_His name? Charles Frederic III, or so he introduced himself to us_. Back then I was only a small child, and so was my brother. We were in panic and he took us in until we were 'full grown males' and more 'useful' to him.

Taking us in and caring for us are two different things though. We never had a happy time there...we were abused and cursed at…hurt by other vampires and **he** would let it all happen… Kanzaki and I were helpless humans back then and on our **18****th** birthday they decided to give us two presents that would _break_ us.

Adelaide had saved us from one of those _'presents'_ but because of her, fighting on her own against so many other vampires she was left badly hurt. However she did not save us from the change…My master managed to flee and left me and Kanzaki behind for her.

Luckily she noticed we were barely vampires and ever from then she took us under her wings, helping us the best she could.

_To me Adelaide was the best vampire ever, and I deeply respect her._

The other 2 elder vampires are males, though they were never around Adelaide. This woman had the upper hand and the males seemed to dislike her and yet love her, they had battled each other many times over her and yet she seemed not interested in them nor anyone else.

"_Why bound yourself now, when you can have another few decades ahead with the freedom and fun you desire?"_ She had told us all after we had asked her about why she had not wished to marry one of the many males that had already asked her for marriage.

_Inspiration, hope, self-reliance and inner beauty is what she had all taught me and even now she amazed me and kept on teaching me things._

My princess had fallen asleep leaving me to wander this far back in the past. It is truly amazing how Hizaki had brightened me up. I'm sure that even the elders will notice how much I have changed over just the few years I had spent with Hizaki.

I smiled as the familiar castle of the elders came into view, my nerves settling a bit as now happiness came. I was excited, though of course, unlike in my early ages, I could not jump out of the carriage and hug the elders.

_Hard to believe I had ever done that, and I suppose, after being a well known Lord I had a reputation to hold up._

Soon enough I had made my way out of the carriage, bowing to the elders whilst smiling, though my gaze moved back to my future wife, whom was still struggling with the baby struggling in his stomach.

" So nice to see you again dear, honestly you could have written earlier, though I'm glad your finally back home" Adelaide said, making me smile even more " I know, I apologize for losing contact, though I have been busy and I had the suspicion of a spy being in my castle, thus I did not wish to risk anything" I replied, watching her nod, satisfied with my reply.

Soon the elder's eyes moved to the carriage, making me feel somewhat uneasy. I had not known of these kind of pregnancies…Did they know about them? Would they approve of a mere human bearing a vampire child? A Half-breed?

"Kamijo did you bring us a little snack?" the long black haired males asked me, making me frown at that idea. I would never let anyone harm my princess, even if they were the elders "Mana, honestly, just look at his whole tensed body, clearly he wishes no harm to this…pregnant human" Adelaide said, looking at me; though this time her gaze was questioning and curious.

Mana just looked at me for a while before crossing his arms, unsatisfied with the reply he got. I never got along with Mana, he was rather snobbish a 'know-it-all' type of person, making me annoyed whenever I was sure I was right and he would doubt me.

"Do not worry Kamijo, if you wish for this human to be unharmed we will of course respect your wish" Adelaide spoke, making me bow and utter my gratitude towards that idea.

"His name is Hizaki" I said, following them inside, though now carrying my princess softly, soon entering a room to put my beautiful rose down on a bed.

I softly touched my princess his cheek, my hand going to his belly, resting there. I was so proud of him; my Hizaki, pregnant with my baby and actually wishing to pull it through, wishing to keep it without freaking.

"Kamijo? You do realize half-breeds have a horrible life? A split life with no real home and a place to be accepted?" Adelaide asked me, making a frown appear soon on my face.

I had not thought of that, nor will I think so negative " The babies place is with its mother" I said, confident that that is the right answer.

Her facial expression told me different though.

" Kamijo…half-breeds do not age, just like us vampires, the baby will grow to its most successful state and then...be immortal" She explained, making me sigh.

_I knew it. I should have turned Hizaki before mating with him…But on the other hand…it is not too late to do such a thing yet!_

"I will turn him, eventually, do give him time, he needs lots of rest" I said softly, watching her nod and leave the room.

I suppose I also needed my rest; my coffin that was next to the bed was so tempting, but so was the bed with my princess and my baby.

_Honestly, how can I decide in this?_

I sighed and walked over to the coffin; who knows when Kisaki and Kanzaki will come around and try such stunts as before again. I had to be rested; to protect my love!

Soon I laid there, inside of my coffin, a sense of peace swiping over my whole body, my body relaxing as my mind cleared. Coffins are such wonderful things, even if I wished to think of many more things, it would not allow me to do so.

The last thing I managed to think of was _why_ the other elders; the males, were here. Were they trying again to get Adelaide's hand?

I could not force myself or strain my brain to think of the answers, instead I drifted off into a rather light sleep, my senses still alert though.

**Something was about to happen, I just felt it!**


	25. Submissive Kamijo?

Rose of Decade~ {Chp.25} ~ Submissive Kamijo?

Hizaki P.O.V.  
The next morning was a surprise just like every other morning; a red rose laid right next to me with a small letter attached, though a hand still held the rose... I looked up to the arm that was attached to the hand and soon saw my prince had fallen asleep next to me, his head resting on his arm as he slept.

The sight was something categorized under 'cute' though I knew this was also a bad sign…Knowing that the other was a vampire…Knowing that he needed his Coffin…

Had he worried so much that he had gone from tired to exhausted?

I pouted and laid there fore a moment, suddenly noticing I had my own hand on my belly, blushing slightly as it even started to show through the covers of the bed…

Vampire babies seem to grow faster, I wonder if that will also happen if it is born?

I did not feel ill so that must have been positive…Though I did have a headache…

My eyes scanned the room; white and dark wood was combined in it, some small details here and there, though nothing compared to the prince his room.

Of course I'd never be able to afford these luxuries so I did not have the rights to judge the room.

I tried to move from the bed but the moment I did Kamijo woke up. Oh shoot! His eyes showed slight worry making me blush and look down to my belly, my hand still placed there a I sat up with some troubles.

Not because I was fat; but because I did not want to stain my belly!

" Are you alright, princess?" He asked sweetly making goose bumps appear on my skin. His voice was the sweetest I could have ever imagine and his eyes his whole posture had changed from tough and leader like to that of a true worried lover and maybe even father!

" But of course, prince" I replied with a small smile, watching as his eyes moved down from my own towards my belly.

It was slight uncomfortable to be looked at like that…I felt vulnerable and unsure, but then again I wanted this; imagining a little prince of my own was enough to make my heart melt!

I giggles slightly as he moved his hand on my belly, only with his fingertips at first but soon his whole hand was on it. The words " beautiful" and "amazing" left his lips quietly; almost too quiet for me to hear.

A knock interrupted our little 'mommy daddy' moment, a maid and a beautiful lady entering inside the room. From the moment I saw the well dressed lady the word 'vampire' crossed my mind. I was scared, even with my prince, and out of defense I curled up slightly, holding my belly.

And I prayed…' don't hurt my baby' over until she stood straight in front of my bed, next to Kamijo, who seemed okay with her presence.

" It's okay you know, I'm glad to get a 'grandchild'" she said, joking of course, but at that moment I did not know any reason for laying my trust in her.

" Hizaki, calm down" My prince said, softly moving a hand to mine, softly rubbing it, smiling reassuringly " She raised me" was all he said, making me look at him with a faint blush.

My, I was reacting in such strange ways…But then again I've always been shy…

Slowly I sat up and bowed my head a little to the lady, avoiding eye contact now, why? I did not wish to anger her in anyway and somehow I found looking down a sign of respect.

" My, my Kamijo, he really is beautiful, your lucky…but…still human…" The woman said, turning her attention to Kamijo after she had literally scanned my whole body over "Adelaide, I'm aware of that, please do not say such things not now, not when he's pregnant" My prince said, more of pleaded.

Never had I heard my prince talk like this, he was actually being submissive and non- demanding! She must be powerful to let my prince be like this…Then again maybe it was because she raised him?

" Fine" I heard her agree a small sigh following. I watched them curiously, tried to observe them while a sudden hunger came up in me. Gosh I suddenly craved strawberries with whipped cream!

How I knew what they taste like…let's just say when you work as a slave in the kitchen your glad when there are some leftovers…

"Adelaide, I wondered if-" my prince started but my angry tummy growled loudly interfering with their conversation. My face was beet red and I quickly held my stomache trying to keep in the sounds of hunger.

My, this was so embarrassing!

A small but happy sounding laugh broke me from my shyness and I looked up to see Adelaide laughing happily "Poor you, mi-chan get Hizaki-chan some food yes?" she said happily to the maid that had walked into the room with her.

The maid nodded and quickly scurried off to fetch me some food " Sorry" I said softly, looking at Kamijo with embarrassed and sorry eyes, sighing in relief as he hugged me close.

I was reacting so much to the smallest things…were this the hormones?

" Don't worry dear I want Kamijo's babies to be strong and healthy even if they are half-breeds " She said with a gentle smile making me nod my head slightly, cuddling up to my prince.

" I love you" I said softly, smiling slightly as I looked up at Kamijo " I love you too, princess" he answered, kissing my lips softly making me blush once more; we had Adelaide in our room after all!

As we broke apart a small silence was in the room, my soul being stared at by Kamijo's eyes making a shiver run through my spine.

His pale eyes are so beautiful to me. They may appear cold ,and yes, very unnatural but…I can look past that barrier of my prince…I could see what he felt in those pearl colored eyes.

" Well, Kamijo, Hizaki, I will talk to you later today alright?" Adelaide said, half asked though I knew better; I knew it was something close to a demand and Kamijo and I both understood and nodded our heads.

She left the room though as she did the maid entered, having lots of different kinds of food with her, and even some blood for my lover. I smiled thankfully and slowly took some fruit, starting to eat.

I didn't want to be rude and ask for what I was craving so instead I just set my mind on eating this all. Beef, apples, pears, melon… and what not more was all on the small cart.

I ate hungrily, my hunger seeming to never end as I kept putting things in my mouth. I tried to use my manners but I was eating rather fast.

Come to think of it...Last time I ate was on the carriage! No wonder I was starving!

After a while I was finished with eating and smiles at my prince, giggling as he nuzzles my cheek and then kisses my lips.

"Our lives have changed so much" I said softly, smiling at him as I shyly places my lips upon his, a kiss of total submission, but one with my own affords in it.

As we broke away from the sweet kiss he smiled at me making me have those strange butterflies in my belly again " Princess do you wish to wash yourself? We have a bathroom" He said softly, smiling at me as my eyes went big.

We? We have a bathroom? Will we share everything then? I giggled and kisses his lips again shortly, just a peck on his lips before standing up carefully, rubbing my belly.

Kamijo also stood and led the way to the bathroom where there was a bathtub filled with warm water " Thank you" I said, bowing slightly to my master.

It truly confused me; was Kamijo my lover or master? Was he my predator hunting on me and was I just his prey?

So many things to figure out, but for now, I will just relax inside this warm bath, relax my muscles and my mind.

I undressed as soon as the prince left, slowly getting inside of the warm water, sighing in delight as it surely did good to take a bath!

My mind wandered back to what had happened so far; I woke up and my tummy growled…Kamijo…and his somewhat submissive behavior around that woman.

In a way I felt envy for her; Adelaide I mean.

I closed my eyes and sighed once more, playing with my hair; staying like that for quite some while, nearly falling asleep at some point!


	26. Surprise, surprise

Rose of Decade~ {Chp.26} ~

Kamijo P.O.V.

I was rather worried as Adelaide appeared inside of Hizaki's room like that. I knew I could trust her but I did not wish to put any kind of stress on Hizaki and because Adelaide is a vampire it was obvious to me that it will bring stress.

Though then again Adelaide was a very motherly figure; even if she did not have her own children she always took care for the little 'accidents'…the vampires that were turned and left by their childish masters.

As expected Hizaki moved to protect himself…no, he more likely protected his belly. Oh Hizaki, such wonderful mother you'll be! A Small smile came to my features as I tried to take the others fear from my 'mother'.

" Hizaki, do not fear her, please" I said, looking at him as I softly took one of his hands. Humans are so much like porcelain dolls, so easy to shatter or damage…I just got reminded by that just by the way how Hizaki was reacting.

You see, vampires; especially the young ones, tend to get excited when their 'prey' shows fear. It gave us a feeling of power, it showed that we moved up in the food chain…Though right now, as I see my own lover like this…

I was ashamed and felt like a monster instead of a higher being! I guess, after your own experiences as a vampire you learn this sense of appreciation for humans and their short life's.

I was glad that my lover relaxed and thankful as Adelaide had somehow gotten human food. Hizaki and the baby must be starving because of all of this! Hopefully the baby will be alright!

I knew Adelaide would want to tall the risks of a half-breed over with me and Hizaki, she knew more about vampires than I did, even if I had spent over 50 years in libraries hidden to humans, reading and learning things.

After Hizaki was done eating I noticed how much the other had eaten. It surprised me but I was relieved as well since this means Hizaki was slowly trusting this environment. The bath was a way for me to go and speak to Adelaide as my lover relaxed a bit.

Hizaki did not know of the dangers of this pregnancy, but I did. I did all too well. I know it is slight unfair but…If I were to tell Hizaki now the other would only get upset and might even wish to stop the pregnancy!

Maybe it is selfish of me to keep this information, but right now I wished for a child with my princess. It came perfect after our love making… a baby! As if the gods wanted us to be mates! I sighed and lead the other to the bathroom, wishing to stay but instead I left him to have some time on his own, walking off to find Adelaide, smiling once I did.

She had obviously sensed me coming, already having a glass of blood for me in her hand, though I noticed I was not alone. My, my, so the other elders were here also?

I bowed and smiled at them all " I must say I am surprised you let this all happen" Adelaide said, though her smile told me she was not angry or upset about this " Please stay here at least until the child is born, you know of the risks, dear" She continues making me nod my head " Thank you mistress" I said while bowing slightly; all over I felt like a small boy again!

I truly find Adelaide a wonderful person, and in a way I was rather positive she and Hizaki would get along, however for the other elders sitting there I was not so confident. Maybe my stance told the others what I felt, maybe it were my eyes or the aura, whichever it was, all of them seemed to notice…

" Kamijo, please relax" one of the elders, Gackt, said with a soft smile. Ah, that guy honestly was more to my liking than Mana was. Mana was easily getting on my nerves. Sure he is a great vampire, but he was too much of an perfectionist…If something went wrong he tended to blame others for his failure and apart from that, it is just an Aura thing, I guess, but I just cannot stand him, nor can Gackt.

Gackt and Mana are enemies anyway, so it's rather logical Mana dislikes me also since I'm mostly around him when he is around…

Adelaide asked me to sit after a short while of silence, and of course I obeyed The conversation we had, then and there, was rather awkward and…uncomfortable for me. It was about Hizaki…My beautiful rose, who was resting for now, together with my child, or maybe even children!

The thought of becoming a father was giving me this strange feeling; as if I should be with Hizaki right now, a feeling only true fathers can describe.

It was as if my whole body and soul were set to protect and help Hizaki, even if it was going against my race as a vampire, even if it was going against the human laws….and yes, even if it meant going against nature!

The conversation was long, though quite interesting as they talked about the few vampires who gave birth to half breeds …I suppose it was their way of trying to prepare me for what was to come.

After that was all done I was allowed to leave, which I did.

I went straight to my resting princess, though my eyes widened as I saw someone I had actually forgotten of…

"Kanzaki, get away from my wife" I growled lowly, not wishing to fight or raise my voice; not wanting Hizaki to wake up.

It was so annoying to see my own brother being against me; on top of that he seemed different…He was no longer a vampire, I could tell that much! Those dark eyes seem to have such an evil glint, almost as if Kanzaki was purely evil; I knew better though.

"My, my, such a warming welcome Kamijo" He said, not bothering to raise or drop his voice, just staying there, seated next to my princess.

He was touching my rose and I could not prevent him from doing so! It was a rather helpless situation! What if he'd stab my rose, or..or what if he touched my rose in other ways?

I was nervous,, angered….But most of all worried! How the hell did he enter without us noticing?

My brother smirked at me and stood up, crossing his arms slightly, almost looking down on me with an arrogance that just made my skin crawl.

" Oh brother you look so tense" He teased with a smirk still gracing his lips. I just ignored that and glanced at Hizaki. He was going through enough, I could at least make sure he'd get his well deserved rest!

" Let's continue this outside of the room, Kanzaki" I said, looking at him with confidence, determined to get the other out here. " Aww but why? I was having fun with your husband" He said, teasing me, trying to trigger me into rage.

"Hizaki may be male, but he is my wife, he is the submissive, pregnant one, not I" I replied whilst walking out of the room, ignoring the chuckle that escaped my brothers lips.

At times like this I wonder why I have to put up with him…I hated him…even if he was my own brother, he was nothing like me!

I tried to see the beauty in things and respect the environment whilst he destroys it all in his childish manner, saying it was their faith. In his eyes only the strongest need to survive.

It was a good strategy for war and such, but not for a general way of living!

He smirked as I closed the door behind him, his head held high whilst he looked down at me. We were basically the same height; only by a few inches does he surpass me, but those he used well to his advantage.

Too bad for him that I am used to his snobby attitude, so it did not work and my face remained emotionless. Growing up with him was a pain in the ass, but it did give me a long period to see how he behaved on certain things.

"Do you have the contract?" I asked, starting to walk towards my old office "But of course I do dear brother, do you think I am an idiot?" He asked, making my question sound unimportant and not necessary.

" I was simply asking, seeing as a few years ago you DID forget important things, but I suppose Kisaki has done well to train you" I replied with a smirk of my own as I heard him growl.

He was never going to be able to hide his emotions like I did…He is just too aggressive for that!

Shortly after that we entered the office and as the doors closed so did the path back to my old life.


	27. Unhappy Dreams

Sorry that it's so short but the shorter the chapter the faster i will update, longer chapters arent easy for me and it gives me a writers block! please udnerstand 3 ~ Lilly

Hizaki P.O.V.

My sleep was peaceful and doing my body some good, however the peaceful dream I had turned against me.

My dream was so wonderful, I had two healthy sons, sitting in front of me, playing with each other; wrestling happily whilst the sun shone down upon them.

We were sat in front of quite a large house, nothing compared to a castle, but it showed we had wealth and had a higher social status. The garden was big and had many flowers, it was very colorful, though the roses were almost overflowing the garden, making the sight absolutely breath taking!

Suddenly it became dark though.

A cloud prevented the suns rays to hit his lovely sons, and once he glanced over to the place they were he discovered they were gone!

Panic and fear of his beloved children being hurt raced through his heart as he quickly stood up, the landscape around him fading being replaced with fire, bright crimson flames dancing along the now black landscape surrounding the blonde.

He looked around, tears forming into his eyes as he only hears his two babies crying loudly as f they were in pain!

Then he saw it! To his horror his family was bound onto a pile of wooden rubbish!

The princess like figure desperately tried to get closer, to help or to either wake up, but he could not, and it was so real!

By now tears were falling from his paled cheeks, his heart missing a few beats whilst he watches the torch being passed down, suddenly being thrown onto the wood stack.

Just before the torch hit the wood the blonde managed to free himself from the horrible scene. He had woken up; drenched in sweat, panting and yet still held tears in his eyes "Kamijo" He whispered softly, hoping the other was there for him, but alas he was not and he found himself alone in the big white room.

Instinctively he placed a hand on his belly, gasping at how big it was, sitting up with more difficulties than he had before he went to sleep.

"You breed the child of a demon" he suddenly heard from next to him, making him gasp and sit up more, wincing slightly as it strained his belly slightly.

Nobody was in the room...How strange!

Hizaki shook his head and slowly got out of bed, holding his belly with both of his hands as he walked through the hallways, trying to find anything to settle hi distressed mind.

Unfortunately for him a door suddenly opened, hitting his front body making him gasp in pain and loose his balance, falling down to the ground.

A whimper escaped his lips as he held his belly in pain, scared his dreams might come true after all. He curled up, desperately clenching his belly, trying hard not to scream out in the horrible pain!

It was as if his insides were on fire, as if he was stabbed! He groaned and started to cry, desperately pleading for both the pain to stop and for Kamijo to arrive.

_Prince, where are you?_


	28. Withered Rose

Kamijo P.O.V.

I observed how my brother walked out of the room, the sounds of the door hitting someone reached my ears and I immediately knew who it was!

Rushing over to Hizaki's side I desperately tried to calm myself as the other was gripping the fabric around his belly area so tightly!

_Oh no, anything but that!_

I glared up at Kanzaki as I heard him laugh and disappear into the shadows making me growl in both hatred and frustration. How could he do this to me? My beloved princess!

Not only that but my child was still in there! How could this have happened? Was Hizaki truly not meant to be his? At that moment he could just see a rose wither within his mind.

There is no way his child could have survived such a blow...

Luckily my mistress, Adelaide came to the rescue and started to order me around. Without her I would have probably stayed there, torn between all the mixed emotions I felt.

I quickly picked Hizaki up, though made sure I did not hurt him any further, before hurrying off to the bedroom, placing him down on the bed. I knew my mistress was skilled at bringing babies to life, however I still felt nervous as I saw Hizaki in such a pain.

_Maybe_ there still was hope.

I looked at my mistress, biting down on my lower lip as I watched her trying to examine Hizaki, trying to get the other to calm down, which I of course joined in to, softly taking my rose his hand, kissing it whilst stroking his cheek.

I tried my best to calm him down, in the end succeeding at making the other focus on me and only me.

My poor poor princess...I should protect you better should I not? I failed at being your prince...Sadness came through my body as I watched him, observed him rubbing his belly.

" It seems worse than that it is, or so I think, I suggest you keep him in bed and do not upset him further though" My mistress spoke at some point, making my eyes snap away from Hizaki's, looking at her almost pleadingly- wishing to know if our child would be okay.

She just sighed and looked down at Hizaki's belly " Kamijo I can do much however I can not foretell this child's future" she spoke making my hope drop somewhat.

However that was forgotten as soon as Hizaki softly squeezed my hands, most likely drained from all the pain and stress this whole ordeal had caused him.

"Prince, be positive, I'm sure our child is fine" He said with a small smile, making me smile back at him. Softly I placed my lips on his forehead, afraid of hurting my tender rose.

Never ever will I allow my brother near my princess again! He will pay for this!

Inwardly rage was building and I made plans on how to destroy my brother, however I knew I could never bring it over my heart- he was my brother no matter what, I would be just the same type of monster as him if I'd play his game of revenge and blood spilling!


	29. On the move

**Title: ~Rose of Decade~ 29/100 **  
**Author:** spookylilly  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings: **KamijoxHizaki  
**Genre: **Fluff / drama  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Versailles- philharmonic Quintet-  
**Summary:**Hizaki is a young slave whom doesn't seem to appear what he truly is and his master, the prince, is in for a big surprise! Will love have a chance?

Hizaki P.O.V

I smiled at my beloved prince kissed my forehead and sighed softly as he started to rub my belly. It was a nice feeling- calming and caring, just like it should be!

Inwardly I was, of course, just as worried as my prince however I could not let that show, whenever the prince was upset or weak I shall be there to make his smile return once more, because I am certain he'd do the same for me.

Slowly my eyes started to close and I fell into a peaceful slumber, not having another episode of the nightmare I had the last time. However as I woke up after a few hours of sleep I did notice one change- my darling prince had stayed by my side and as I opened my eyes he greeted me with the warmest smile he could muster from his likewise cold body.

'oh prince you try so hard' I thought with a returning smile- knowing how worried the other was. He had risked so much, sinned so much, and yet he tried this hard to keep me pleased- keep me from pain and suffering like a true prince would protect his princess.

" My princess' your lovely voice started out, only to move his gaze to my belly, his smile by now turning into a grin as once more it had grown slightly " My prince" I said softly still a bit sleepy however I could not suppress the giggle that formed at the others grin " You are excited about our lovely child aren't you?" I said with a smile, closing my eyes in delight as the other softly touched my head.

" My love, how can I not? We have sinned and have been cursed by my brother, we have been unfortunate and do not know what the future holds, and yet we might be praised with beautiful child of our own.." he said making me sniffle whilst I tried to to keep my tears from coming out.

My prince was so lovely even if he had to give up his home for now- leaving somebody else in charge- he still was doing it all for me!

I smiled and kissed him back as our lips met, my eyes closing that same instant that we were connected. Slowly we broke apart and looked at each other only to look at the door as it swung open rather forcefully " Mana Do not be ridiculous!" Adelaide screeched seeming very displeased by the other elder making Hizaki look at the dark styled male with big eyes, cowering away as he reached out a hand to his face.

" What is going on?" my prince tried to demand however he did not sound so strong and I presumed it was caused by the other's being older as him.  
"The humans are having a war, your brother has taken care of your country however our castle is obviously in the middle of these countries and thus you have to move!" The elder roared making Adelaide cross her arms "He is highly pregnant we can not do so Mana!" She said with a glare, not about to give in her home so easily even though the other was right and she knew it.

"This is not beautiful at all...let's move to my castle instead? It is far away and big enough for us all" The other elder, I think his name was Gackt, said to us making Mana snort and stand up.

"I'd rather die than go to that whore palace!" he said which only got a smirk off of Gackt's lips "you know just all about it" he replied smugly making Mana glare worsen.

I just sat there silently, watching helplessly before hearing the final words .

"Were leaving and that's that" Mana stated with such a dark tone it sent shivers down my spine. The glance I offered my prince was clearly showing my worry and as I turned my head to him I could see he was doing no better than me. He seemed horrified at the thought of me moving.

Sadly enough within a few hours I was once more in a carriage, being surrounded by pillows and a blanket whilst the path we took was very bumpy.

Every bump made me gasp, every bump made pain shot through me. I felt like a milkshake and I felt as if I'd throw up however I tried my best not to do so.

" Princess" my lovely prince said, trying to distract me from my pain, making me smile weakly at his lovely affords. He softly squeezed my hands and it made me sigh for a moment- I was so lucky to have a man like him at my side and yet I was doomed at the same time!

In this rotten era, where wars occur happen over the slightest things- where wars are more common than the black death! Not only that, there was no freedom for women, nor was there any justice!

Saddened by my own thoughts I looked outside only to notice that we were travelling through a village that had been burnt down to the ground. I felt tears come to my eyes and as I saw the skeleton of a small child I just started to cry- would my baby end like that?

Kamijo could not always protect me! He needed his freedom somehow too!

Before I knew it we were on a very bumpy road- it was even worse than before! And in the end I cried- more like begged them to stop the carriage. I panted and was put outside on the ground- I don't know what had happened however it seemed that contractions had started and I was just getting too overly upset so my body decided it was the perfect time to get rid of the baby that was inside of my body.

I cried as I pushed, having no idea what to so- I was in hysterics and as soon as Adelaide came and saw what was happening she somehow drugged me. I remembered the pain vanishing a little however I could still feel the contractions. It was odd and I hope to never live through that moment ever again however somehow the child was soon out of my body.

It didn't make one sound...and as I saw Adelaide rush off with it I just felt broken and used. I felt so weak- I had lost so much blood! And then the stress that I've had! I soon started to see black spots and before anything was really said to me I backed out.


	30. Depression

Title: ~Rose of Decade~ 30/100  
**Author:** spookylilly  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings: **KamijoxHizaki  
**Genre: **Fluff / drama  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Versailles- philharmonic Quintet-  
**Summary:** Hizaki is a young slave whom doesn't seem to appear what he truly is and his master, the prince, is in for a big surprise! Will love have a chance?

Kamijo P.O.V.

The moment Adelaide walked away from Hizaki I felt worry grip my heart. Sadly she gave me this look which made me just lower my head in realisation of what I had just lost. Our first child was supposed to be a blessing and yet this would haunt us forever!

Perhaps this truly was not meant to be? As I looked over to my princess I noticed he was getting pale and cold and so I quickly warped him in blankets- after Mana cleaned him up that is.

I couldn't bare to look at where Adelaide buried the child. I just wished this had never happened. Hizaki would be devastated and blame himself- I knew he'd do so...

Within moments we were back inside the carriage and I watched the small grave at the side of the road we were on. For a moment I felt a few crimson tears slide down my cheeks- however none of the elders said a thing about me showing my weakness, no they were not as cruel as humans were. They knew I was grieving.

It took a whole day to arrive at Gackt's home and as we arrived we were indeed greeted by many people though to my surprise they were all rather cute or feminine looking boys rather then females or ' whores' as Mana had referred to. There were also a few manly looking men though.

A bit confused I looked at him and he only smiled and shrugged his shoulders, happily greeting his seemingly lover "You darling can you get us some blood? Has everybody been good?" he asked You whilst I stayed behind having my princess warped up in blankets and in my arms.

The male nodded his head and Gackt moved on to...his second lover? I watch him kiss the man passionately " Hyde love please show our guests their rooms" he said before disappearing in his house with another male.

I was more or less stunned by how easily the other had all these men under his control- how did he do such things?

Slowly I followed the man called Hyde and he seemed more or less worried about my Princess however I did not care for his worries- I wanted myself to care for Hizaki and nothing else- i'd ask Gackt to see if he could help me with Hizaki. Adelaide as much as she was my master, I could not always ask her everything and Mana just nearly never talked and when he did he sound rather annoyed.

Once we were lead into the room I placed my princess in his bed. I needed my coffin I could feel myself grow weak however I refused to leave my lovers side- heck I even refused to let Adelaide into my room!

Instead I laid beside my lover, my arms around his waist whilst I softly kissed his cheek and lips from time to time. My poor love, sleep and rest for as long as you want...

You will need it after this heart breaking news. As I closed my eyes I started to notice I could not sleep and so instead I just continued to stare at the beauty in front of me. Slowly I got inspired to sing...i have heard in tales that there would always be a man to sing out his love towards the person he adored so much.

Without hesitation I went to get some parchment and a quill, soon enough scribbling down what I what I wanted to tell the other in the best way possible.

I tried to think of a name for my feelings however one glance at my love was enough for me to realise the title ' princess' I wrote as headline with a smile.

Before I even knew it it was already morning and the sun was starting to greet this small place with it's sun rays. Sadly enough it hurt my eyes and I even hissed as it hurt me. I looked down at my hand noticing the smoke and so I quickly closed all the curtains.

Clearly my body had become weak and I could not even remember when the last time was that I slept in my coffin. With a sigh I walked towards the coffin in the room- I couldn't go to bed, not whilst knowing my lover could wake up every moment!

Just as I was about to move myself in the coffin I noticed or more like heard the other wake up. He was clearly not feeling well and within a split second I was at his side, looking at his now empty and yet saddened eyes.

It broke my heart all over again especially as those crystal clear tears crawled forth from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Quickly I kissed them away, trying to sooth the other the best i could.

" I failed you" he said softly, his voice wavering with his sadness " no you did not my love" I replied kissing him softly " shh it will be okay" I told him, however I knew it would not be okay.

I could see the emotional scars this would bring upon my lover- I could see that there was something Mana had yet to tell me. Though for now I stayed quiet about that all and just comforted my princess.

Without any hesitation I started to sing the song I wrote for him watching him smile slightly and in the end fall back into a light sleep having exhausted himself by his crying.

My heart was rather heavy in my chest and my throat had a big lump. Now that my lover was asleep and nobody was watching I could finally show my own emotions whilst I rested.

Quickly I moved into my coffin, silently crying there as I felt that I had not only lost my child but also a small piece of my lover's heart.

Hopefully I'd be able to heal that piece trough the ages however it was rather hard for me to think i could do so


End file.
